


A Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You"

by LesAmis_Emily



Series: A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Work In Progress, anixety mentions, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 23,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/pseuds/LesAmis_Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr, listing 100 different ways to say "I love you". Chapters may be either sprace or jackcrutchie, depending on which pairing best fits the prompt. None of the chapters are in chronological order so the story may skip around a bit. Please refer to part one of this series to see the chronological order of the chapters, as it will be updated with every new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All We Do Is Drive

If Race had to choose, driving five and a half hours from Brooklyn to the very tip of Cape Cod was not how he wanted to spend his Friday night. He didn't enjoy driving, especially at night, and he definitely did not enjoy the drive knowing the three hundred mile long path he was taking led straight to the house he grew up in, straight back to his parents he had spent the first eighteen years of his life trying to escape.

There was a silver lining though: Spot was sitting in the passenger seat as he drove down the abandoned Connecticut road, his feet up on the dashboard, lazily flipping through radio stations, trying to find one he was satisfied with.

That silver lining was very small though; the only reason Spot was with him was because his parents insisted on being introduced to his fiancée.

This isn't how Race wanted the weekend to go. He was originally going to show up Friday evening, spend all day Saturday with his family celebrating his sister's Cecilia's high school graduation and acceptance into Harvard, and then leave Sunday morning. Spot was supposed to never come, especially given the fact that the Higgins were not the most accepting people, especially when it came to members of the LGBT community. The only reason Race wasn't kicked out and the money for his tuition didn't disappear when he was came out was because he was bi, meaning there was "still hope he'd end up with a woman". Of course, that didn't happen, especially seeing how when he came out, he had just started dating Spot after hooking up with him for months, and Race was falling fast. So when Race's youngest sister Diana accidentally left her phone unlocked by their parents, the picture Race posted to Instagram of his ring filling the screen, his mother called in seconds, demanding Spot was brought along.

Race didn't know what was going to happen. Spot was not going to be welcome easily into the "official" Higgins family, not only because he was a man, but because of his personality. His parents were like any upper class middle-aged parents from New England, meaning they didn't take well to sarcasm and crude humor. None of these traits were passed onto their children, though that behavior wasn't tolerated in the house. Though they were pretty equal on sarcasm, Spot had never been to New England for longer than two hours, and Race had lived there for the first thirteen years of his life before his family moved to Manhattan, who then moved back when Race began college. Unlike himself, Spot was not used to turning on the charm for conservatives like the heads of the Higgins house.

Though he prayed for the best, Race knew the worst was probably going to happen. Spot never had the most accepting childhood either, but Race did not want to witness his parents screaming at the two of them for being together, saying their whole relationship wasn't real due to the fact they were both men, despite having been together for five years. Race's shoulders tensed at the thought and he gripped the wheel even tighter, his knuckles turning white as he switched lanes. 

Spot noticed the sudden change in tension as he looked over to his fiancée. "Pull over."

"What?" Race asked, being pulled back into reality.

"Let me drive for awhile," Spot replied.

"Spot it's fine," Race muttered. "I can keep driving it's not even that long of a drive."

"Yeah but I know you hate driving and I don't mind driving," Spot said. "Plus I can feel your stress from over here."

Race sighed. "There's a rest stop in about a mile, we'll switch then."

"We're gonna be fine you know," Spot assured as they pulled into the near empty parking lot. "If they start being assholes, fuck them. You don't need them anymore anyways."

"Thanks," Race smiled softly.


	2. Sent Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

Crutchie sighed as he approached the elevator of his apartment building, only to find it out of order. It was very rare he took the elevator; his apartment was only on the third floor and it wasn't that much of a climb. Today was one of the rare days where his leg was bothering him so much, the mundane task of climbing up a few flights of stairs seemed as though he was climbing to the top of the Empire State Building. 

Eventually he made it up, his leg feeling much worse than when he first entered his apartment building. As he approached his door, he noticed a small package waiting for him. Picking it up, he realized it was addressed to Crutchie, not Brian, and the return address was from a city in New Mexico he had heard a lot about.

A grin spread across Crutchie's face as he unlocked the door, his day instantly getting better. He flopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone, opening FaceTime.

Piercing blue eyes and messy dark hair took over Crutchie's phone. "Hey."

"Jack Kelly," Crutchie greeted, holding up the package. "What is this?"

"Open it and see," Jack grinned.

Crutchie shook his head, ripping open the package. On top was a small note and in Jack's messy scrawl read "miss you xx" with different doodles surrounding the words. Crutchie smiled again, picking the note up and examining it closer.

"I hope you know I just screenshotted this and I'm setting it as my lock screen," Jack muttered.

"You're going to be the death of me," he rolled his eyes before returning them back down to the package. He picked up the only other item in the box, letting out a small laugh as he pulled out a sandy blonde teddy bear about twice the size of his phone, much like the one he had as a kid, except this one had a plush crutch sewn under his right arm.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," Jack explained. "Especially since it's almost the exact same bear you carried around from kindergarten to fourth grade."

"Thank you I love it," Crutchie smiled.

 "So you don't think it's a pathetic excuse for being romantic?" Jack asked.

"No it's very romantic I promise," Crutchie replied. "I'd kiss you except you're almost two thousand miles away."

"You'll just have to make up for it when I come up next month for your birthday," Jack smirked.

"I promise I will," Crutchie responded with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "It reminded me of you"


	3. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

Crutchie sighed heavily, ready to give the death glare to whoever bumped into him as he walked through the hall. His day was already bad enough; he had easily just failed his geometry quiz, his grade in biology shot down three points, his leg wasn't feeling great, and finals were rapidly approaching. All of that was forgotten for just a moment when Crutchie looked up to see the back of the head of the person who bumped into him.

"You know you don't have to bump into me to get my attention, right?" Crutchie smirked as his boyfriend continued to rush past him.

Jack turned around to the voice, a smile growing across his face. "What are you doing in the art hall?"

"Have to drop something off for Medda," Crutchie explained as Jack walked back to him and kissed him lightly.

Jack nodded in understanding as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, meaning Crutchie was heading to lunch and Jack to English, taught by Mr. Pulitzer, who only hated one thing more than Jack: tardiness.

"I gotta go, can't be late," Jack sighed, "but meet me at Aroma after school?"

"Yeah sure," Crutchie replied. "3:30?"

"Corner booth by the window, I'll be there," Jack grinned, pecking Crutchie's lips on last time before rushing down the hall.

* * *

 

Jack walked into the coffee shop at precisely 3:30, unsurprised to find his boyfriend already waiting at their usual table with his history text book open on the table, retaking notes on Versailles for easily the third time.

"Do you ever stop studying?" Jack asked, sitting across from him.

"Finals are next week Jack," Crutchie reminded. "I need to get a good grade."

"You've gotten a hundred on every history test and quiz," Jack said, picking the text book up, closing it, and shoving it in his bag, despite Crutchie's protests. "You don't need to copy the notes again."

"C'mon Jack just let me finish the chapter I'm almost done," Crutchie begged.

Jack shook his head, grabbing his boyfriend's hands across the table. "You're stressing yourself out way too much over nothing. You're gonna kill it on every final like you always do. I promise."

"Fine," Crutchie sighed. "But I better get that book back today."

"No such promises will be made," Jack mumbled, getting up as he glanced over at the counter. "What do you want?"

"Chai tea please," Crutchie responded.

"Did you see they have those strawberry cakes you love again?" Jack asked.

Crutchie nodded. "Yeah I don't have enough for one." 

"No, no it's my treat," Jack said.

Smiling, Crutchie grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him down into a light kiss. "You sure?"

"Positive," Jack grinned.

"You're the best," Crutchie whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "No, no, it's my treat"


	4. Help You Didn't Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

" _Fanculo!_ "

"Ah you've been catching on to my Italian I see," Race smirked, rolling over expecting to see his boyfriend getting dressed next to the bed, only to find the room otherwise vacated besides himself.

"Fuck off!" Spot called.

"Hey I taught you that you should know that," Race replied, getting out of bed. " _Vaffanculo."_

"Why do you have to be obnoxious?" Spot asked, the annoyance very noticeable in his voice.

"I'm Italian," Race shrugged, appearing in the bedroom doorway. "Where are you?"

"I live in a small apartment, if I'm not in my room, take a wild guess where I am," Spot groaned.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Race grumbled, walking down the hall into the conjoined living room, only to find Spot angrily pressing buttons on the remote control to the TV, which was now in black and white and in French.

"Don't say a fucking word," Spot warned, clicking another button, only to have the picture flip upside down.

Race bursted into laughter. "What were you even trying to do?" Spot gave him the death glare in response as his laughter died down. "Come here. Let me fix it."

Spot rolled his eyes. "I don't -"

"Don't even say you don't need my help, clearly you do," Race pointed out. "And, though it would be hilarious, I do not want you to blow your TV up cause it's really the only reason why I'm dating you so."

"Hate you too," Spot mumbled, throwing Race the remote before flopping down on the couch.

Race quickly fixed the problem, returning the TV back to it's original state before sitting down next to Spot. "Well it's good to know my boyfriend isn't absolutely perfect at everything."

"Yeah but I'm pretty perfect at everything else besides TVs from hell," Spot responded, stealing the remote from Race's hands, which only caused the language to switch again, this time to Spanish. Race tried to contain his laughter as Spot took a deep breath. "How do you say TV in Italian?"

" _Televisione_ ," Race said.

" _Vaffanculo television!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Come here. Let me fix it."  
> *excuse all the google translated Italian*  
> (also didn't know how else to end this so it was kinda bad sorry just getting back into the writing swing)


	5. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

With the crash, Race knew his day had taken a turn into an endless misery.

"Sean, Anthony, see me,  _now._ " 

"Ma'am I didn't do-" Race tried to protest, trailing off after realizing there was no point in arguing. He glared at Spot, who just snorted in response as the two walked up to the teacher's desk.

"What did I say if you two broke  _another_ beaker?" she asked, reaching into her desk drawer, pulling out a pile of blue papers, held together with a rubber band.

"Detention," Race mumbled.

"Precisely Mr. Higgins," she confirmed.

"I wasn't even the one to drop it, Spot, I mean Sean, knocked-" Race was cut off by a blue slip with his name on it being shoved in his face. 

"I do not want to hear it," the teacher warned, writing out Spot's slip and handing it to him. "Room 103 tomorrow afternoon. Do  _not_ forget."

* * *

 

"I do not want to talk to you."

"Aw c'mon you sound like Mrs. What's-Her Face," Spot smirked, speeding up to match Race's pace.

"You got us detention," Race said, stopping abruptly. "You know my dad is going to murder me now because of this."

"Just say you're staying after for extra help," Spot suggested. "He never has to know."

"Except that he will ask a million questions and figure out that I'm not," Race muttered.

"Say we have a date," Spot replied, stepping closer into Race, placing his hands on waist lightly.

Race pushed him away. "Not funny."

"Oh c'mon you don't even know what he would say," Spot sighed. "It couldn't hurt to try."

"Do not push this now Sean."

He opened his mouth again to make another comment, but made no noise other than a deep breath out as he nodded.

"Thanks," he whispered. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll walk you home," Spot offered.

Race raised an eyebrow. "Since when are we doing that?"

"Since I don't want to do homework and going to your house means I can take the subway home and not walk."

"So considerate," Race smirked. "Shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I'll walk you home"


	6. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

Crutchie yawned, checking the time on his phone. "I should be heading off to bed."

"Or you could stay up and continue talking to me," Jack suggested.

"It's two in the morning Jack," Crutchie said.

"But it's only midnight here," Jack countered. 

Crutchie sighed. "You know any other day I would, but I have first shift tomorrow."

"Five more minutes?" Jack asked, hope filling his voice.

"You're going to be the death of me," he shook his head, yawning again.

"Fine go to bed," Jack muttered.

"No five minutes is fine," Crutchie replied, holding back a yawn.

"No you're tired and I know it's inhumane to get up before ten so go to bed," Jack responded.

"Jack I wake up before ten everyday," Crutchie pointed out. "You're the weirdo who refuses to get up before then. Getting up at seven is normal."

"Which is why I refuse to believe you're real," Jack rolled his eyes. "That and because you're actual perfection."

"Go to bed," Crutchie blushed.

"Okay, okay," Jack smiled. "Have a good day at work tomorrow."

"Technically today, but you too," Crutchie replied. "Talk to you tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "have a good day at work"


	7. Dreaming Of What Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**[To Jack♡]** I miss you

 **[From Jack♡]** i miss you too

 **[To Jack♡]** Can we skype?

 **[From Jack♡]** busy right now. later?

 **[To Jack♡]** Okay :(((

Crutchie sighed, locking his phone and setting it back down on the couch, turning the TV back on. He knew Jack loved Santa Fe and was having an amazing time out there, but that doesn't mean he was happy about it. Sure, it was a great opportunity for him, but being 1,982 miles away had lots of cons to it. Eight months being apart was difficult, and luckily it rarely affected their relationship, but there's nothing Crutchie wanted more than to see him without a computer screen blocking them.

* * *

 **[To Davey]** hey whats the code to get into crutchies apartment building

 **[From Davey]** Why?

 **[To Davey]** cuz i forgot it????

 **[From Davey]** Well you wouldn't be asking if you knew it.

 **[From Davey]** What's going on Jack?

 **[To Davey]**....i may be home 

 **[From Davey]** Dude why didn't you tell me? I would've picked you up from the airport.

 **[To Davey]** had a feeling youd accidentally tell crutch

 **[To Davey]** everyone else knew... kath picked me up

 **[From Davey]** I'm offended. I feel like I shouldn't tell you the code now.

 **[To Davey]:** nooooo let me surprise my boyfriend

 **[From Davey]**  Fine.4318.

 **[To Davey]**!!!! you're the best

 **[To Davey]** lets do something tomorrow tho, missed you bro

 **[From Davey]** Missed you too. Now go have fun with your boyfriend.

* * *

 

Crutchie hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he heard knocking on his door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and groaning, he grabbed his crutch, tucking it under his arm before walking to the door.

When he opened it, he thought he was just imagining the man standing at his front door. The man he had only seen through a crappy web cam for eight months. The man that was supposed to be two thousand miles away in Santa Fe was standing only two feet away.

"I'm still asleep, aren't I?" Crutchie asked.

"Really hope you aren't," Jack smirked.

Crutchie's heart shot up in his chest when Jack spoke, now so much clearer than over Skype and FaceTime. Unable to stand the distance anymore, despite how small it was, he stepped forward, letting his crutch fall, as he tightly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You're here."

"I know," Jack hugged Crutchie back, kissing the top of his head. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Crutchie asked, voice muffled by Jack's shirt.

"Wanted to surprise you," Jack responded. "More fun for me that way."

"You're an asshole," Crutchie replied, earning him a laugh from Jack. "You know I dreamt about you last night? Dreamt you were here and we could watch Netflix together without there being a slight delay with both us. That was pretty much the entire dream, lame, I know, but you're actually here now."

"It's not lame it's adorable," Jack smiled, leaning back slightly to look at his boyfriend, brushing a stray curl away from his face. "I missed you."

Crutchie smiled back, unraveling his arms from Jack's torso and moving his hands to the taller man's face, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I dreamt about you last night"


	8. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

Everyone knew the unspoken rule that where you sat at lunch on the first day was your unofficial assigned seat for the rest of the year.

Everyone except David Jacobs.

Jack had seen the kid around the halls a few times. From what Katherine had told him, he took almost all AP classes and was an amazing clarinet player, but besides that he knew absolutely about him, and so far, he wasn't making a good impression on Jack.

"Hey you're in my seat," Jack greeted, standing behind what should be his seat, which was now occupied.

"Jack it's fine, this is David," Crutchie said, who was sitting directly across from Jack's seat. "He's in a few of my classes."

"It's my seat," Jack replied, mainly to David, who was now looking slightly terrified.

"The library was closed, Brian told me to sit here," David mumbled.

"Jack take my seat," Crutchie offered.

"Then where are you going to go?" Jack asked.

Crutchie shrugged. "I'll go find another table. Just leave David alone he didn't do anything. He just needed somewhere to sit."

Jack sighed, walking over to the other side of the table as Crutchie stood up and began to back away from the table slightly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To another table," Crutchie responded.

"Or you could just sit on my lap," Jack suggested.

Crutchie laughed lightly and shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me."

Jack smiled as Crutchie sat down in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Sorry about that, Davey was it?"

"David," he corrected.

"I think Davey suits him," Crutchie muttered, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Davey it is then," Jack smirked, spitting on his hand and extending it across the table.

Davey looked at the extended hand. "That's disgusting."

"Just shake his damn hand, you'll get used to it," Crutchie insisted.

Davey sighed and shook Jack's hand, only to immediately wipe it on his shirt and get hand sanitizer from his bag, earning a laugh from Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "take my seat"  
> Side note, I headcanon Jack and Davey not getting along initially when they meet but then they become best friends so it's all good.
> 
> Also Jack and Crutchie aren't out as a couple yet, but are secretly dating, but they've always been tactile friends so


	9. Saved For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**[From That Italian Asshole]** gotta stay late at work... looks like you're on your own for running movie night... tell everyone i'm sorry... hopefully will be home by two.

Spot groaned reading the text. Race was usually in charge of stuff like this; he knew what to do when the group couldn't decide on a movie or what food to get, Spot didn't.

 **[To Crutch Man]** Puttin you in charge of everything tonight Race wont be here & Im too lazy to deal w/everyones shit

 **[From Crutch Man]** Gladly.

 **[To Jackass]** I s2g if you don't pick up the pizza I will kick you & your boyfriend out of the apartment and onto the fire escape & lock the windows

 **[From Jackass]** woah leave crutchie out of this

 **[To Jackass]** Then dont forget

* * *

 

When the door opened, Spot was dozing off on the couch. He jolted up, looking over to see his boyfriend enter the apartment. "Hey."

"Hey," Spot echoed. "How awful was work?"

"If I were to rate how annoying it was on a scale from one to ten, one being bearable, ten being 'please kill me', it'd be a ten thousand," Race explained, flopping down on the couch next to Spot. "And they just wouldn't let me leave."

"That sucks," Spot replied.

"So considerate," Race rolled his eyes. "How was movie night?"

"Made Crutchie do everything, wasn't really paying attention," Spot shrugged. "There's pizza in the fridge. I saved a piece for you."

"Spot Conlon actually being considerate?" Race smirked. "This is rare."

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Spot muttered.

Race leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Spot mumbled, barely audible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I saved a piece for you"  
> Also I think I'm clever with Spot's contact names... I'm not.


	10. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

"Honestly the best part of last lunch is when they let Medda hand out free left over food," Mush grinned as he saw Ms. Medda walk out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies, which was very rare. Usually it was extra french fries or chicken patties, almost never cookies.

"If she runs out by the time she gets over here I will throw a fit," Smalls warned.

"Chill you had a cookie earlier," Specs rolled his eyes.

"And I want another one," she said. "And if it's free, it makes it even better."

"Amen to that," Race muttered as Ms. Medda approached the table. She didn't even have to ask who wanted one; she knew that everyone did, and she was more than willing to give the rest of the cookies out to her favorite table.

Everyone at the table eagerly took a cookie, but by the time she got to the end of the table where Jack and Crutchie shared a seat, there was only one cookie left. "Sorry boys, this is all I have."

"Rude," Jack joked as Crutchie took the cookie, ripping off a small piece and popping it into his mouth.

"You can have half," Crutchie replied, ripping the cookie up again.

"This is why I'm dating you," Jack smiled, accepting the cookie and kissing his boyfriend's cheek lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "You can have half"  
> Also sorry this was really short, I didn't know how to make it any longer. Will try to add another chapter tonight!


	11. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

"You're not actually going out in that, are you?"

Spot paused in the doorway, staring at Race. "You make it sound like I'm a teenage girl wearing a short skirt to a party and you're the overprotective dad."

"Ha ha, very funny," Race rolled his eyes. "It's eighteen degrees out and you're wearing a tee shirt and we're walking to Davey's apartment."

"Well unlike some people, I'm not a wimp," Spot spat, walking past his boyfriend and grabbing his phone off the kitchen counter and stuffing it in his back pocket. "You ready to go?"

"You're going to freeze," Race warned.

"No I'm not," Spot replied.

"Fine, let's go," Race sighed, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

 

Spot was shivering within the minute they started walking, but Race couldn't know that. So instead, he shoved his hands in his pocket and clenched his teeth, trying not to let it show.

Of course Race knew Spot was freezing his ass off. It was pretty obvious, especially since he didn't feel like an oven with the wind blowing what felt like a hundred miles of laughter. And knowing his boyfriend, Race knew he wouldn't dare say he was cold, so Race unzipped his jacket and started to pull it off. "Here, take my jacket, it's cold out."

Spot looked over at him. "I thought we agreed not to be a stereotypical straight couple."

"You know you're a little piece of shit sometimes?" Race muttered, handing him the jacket. "Just take it, you're freezing your ass off right now."

"Dude I'm fine we're almost there anyways," Spot responded.

"No we aren't we still have almost a mile left," Race pointed out. "Take the damn jacket I'm not dealing with you with a cold again. I've already gone through that hell and I never want to again."

Spot ripped the jacket out of his hands, tugging it on. "Better?" Race asked.

"Fuck off," Spot grumbled.

"See if you were smart like me and wore this magical thing called  _layers_ then you wouldn't have this issue," Race smirked. 

"I swear to god if you ever mention this again you're dead to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Take my jacket, it's cold out."


	12. Locked With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

Spot glared once the door opened, but immediately dropped it when he saw it was the person he was actually waiting for, though he would never admit it.

"Sorry I'm late," Race said, closing the door to an empty classroom's closet, which Skittery somehow got the key to. He used it on behalf of all his friends, in other words, he uses it for bribes. Luckily, Spot always has English homework answers for him to copy. 

"Took you long enough," Spot scoffed, twitching his head to the door, a silent signal for Race to lock the door, which he obeyed. 

"Sorry some of us have tests to take and actually care about our grades," Race rolled his eyes.

Spot smirked, taking a step forward, closing the distance between the two. "If you actually cared about your grades you wouldn't be in here with  _me_ right now, or everyday for that matter." 

His breath was like a ghost dancing inches away from Race's lips, one side of his lip curled up slightly, his eyes full of mischief and want. 

"Yeah I don't care that much," Race admitted, pushing Spot back against the wall, crashing his lips into Spot's. 

"Someone's needy today," Spot muttered between kisses, his lips barely leaving the other boy's.

"Gotta make up for being late," Race shrugged, moving his hands to Spot's hips.

Letting out a small laugh in response, Spot pushed the two of them to the other wall so it was no longer his back against the wall. "Well I must admit you're slightly making up for it," he whispered before leaning in to kiss him again, only to be stopped.

"Slightly?" Race asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's always room for improvement," Spot replied.

Race gave an overdramatic sigh. "Guess you're just gonna have to show me how it's done."

"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Sorry I'm late"


	13. With You I'd Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

" _You take my hand and drag me head first_ _, fearless,_ " Crutchie hummed along to his speakers sitting on the counter as he opened the oven, checking on his third batch of cookies of the day. Deciding they needed a few more minutes, he closed the oven with his hip before returning to the counter where he was frosting the first batch.

" _And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,"_ he continued singing as familiar arms snaked around his waist, joining in to finish the next lyric with Crutchie, " _in a storm in my best dress, fearless._ "

"You know you're such a liar when you say you don't know any Taylor Swift," Crutchie chirped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack muttered, kissing Crutchie's cheek. "What's with all the baking?"

"Are you complaining?" Crutchie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Jack smirked.

Crutchie sighed. "Got bored and you, had the ingredients."

"Yeah blame Davey for that," Jack replied. "Because as you've learned, I cannot bake."

"Yes but it's quite entertaining to watch you attempt," Crutchie laughed as the final chord of Fearless faded out into the opening notes of You Are In Love.

Untangling his arms from his boyfriend's waist, Jack reached over and turned the music up before offering his hand to Crutchie. "Can I have this dance?"

"Such a gentlemen," Crutchie smiled, leaning his crutch against the counter before accepting the extended hand.

Jack smiled back, one of his rare smiles reserved for the people he truly loved in his life, the smile that made Crutchie's heart melt every single time he saw it.

"If my cookies burn because of you, you're dead to me Jack Kelly," Crutchie joked, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Jack shrugged, pulling Crutchie in closer by the waist, slowly moving the two around the kitchen to the beat of the song, occasionally kissing the shorter man's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Can I have this dance?"  
> Also anyone who reads Check Please, I swear this isn't based off of zimbits (it totally is.)  
> Side note: this is really short but I don't know how to write dancing and I've already tried for so long so sorry


	14. Accidentally Made For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

With the sound of a door being slammed shut and a groan was a clear signal that Spot had arrived. Race looked over his shoulder into the living room to his boyfriend lying face down on the couch, his bag thrown in the middle of the room. "Hey. Didn't know you were coming over tonight."

Spot groaned again in response.

"Work?" Race asked, as he turned the stove off and poured the pot into the strainer. Spot nodded slightly. "Well I made your favorite."

"You didn't even know I was coming," Spot mumbled into the couch.

"Well lucky for you Mush likes tortellini too but he's going to Blink's tonight instead," Race explained, walking into the living room, sitting down criss crossed next to the couch. "So I guess there's some left over for you."

"Is this your sad way of trying to be romantic?" Spot smirked.

Race rolled his eyes. "Fine you don't get any of my  _amazing_ cooking then."

"Stop flattering yourself," Spot scoffed.

"You're clearly feeling better if you're sassing me, so no tortellini for you," he replied, standing up and beginning to walk back to the kitchen.

"Wait," Spot called quietly. He had turned over so he was lying on his side, facing the kitchen.

Race looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm kidding. Give me two minutes."

Spot nodded and waited for his boyfriend to turn back around before smiling softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I made your favorite"  
> ((This week on Spot doesn't like emotions))


	15. Photograph Of Our Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check out part one to this series which has the chronological chapter order!

Separation wasn't going to be easy, especially since the two of them had been attached at the hip since freshmen year of high school. Jack knew this, but this opportunity was something he could never pass up, not in a million years. So he had packed up his truck, painfully said goodbye to his boyfriend, and drove two thousand miles to a little town out west called Santa Fe.

Of course everyday was filled with texts, snapchats, and calls to Crutchie, so it wasn't as though they had no contact with each other. With the stress of moving and starting his new job, Jack didn't have time to think about the physical separation, his mind was too busy elsewhere. It wasn't until slightly after midnight one Sunday night he unpacked the final box and put the framed picture of him and Crutchie on his nightstand that it hit him like a tidal wave.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he unlocked his phone, determined not to blow the separation out proportion. Jack figured if he just looked through the photo album on his phone he had made, with help from Crutchie, entitled "For bad days" he would calm down. Scrolling down to the bottom, Jack clicked on the first picture. Of course that picture didn't help now, for it was a picture of a road sign saying "Welcome To Santa Fe", which only reminded him of how though he loved Santa Fe, it wasn't where he wanted to be since everyone he loved was in New York.

The next was a picture of him and Davey during homecoming their senior year. Davey had been standing in front of the wall their friend group had spent eight long hours decorating, after Davey had begged (and bribed) them endlessly to help him. Proud of the work, he stood admiring it, unknowing that Jack was running up behind him to jump onto his back, the paint on his hands not fully dry, leaving red handprints on each shoulder of his class shirt. Seeing this coming, Katherine quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a picture, perfectly capturing Davey's confused face as he tried to adjust to the new weight on his back and figuring out who it was, and Jack's laugh and blue eyes lighting up brighter than the sun, unbelievably happy in that moment. Though both of them had initially begged Katherine to delete the picture, especially since it was going to go in the yearbook, looking back, Jack was glad the picture existed. 

Following was a picture of the front cover of his senior year book. A tradition at his school was every year a student, almost always a senior, designed the front cover of the yearbook. Jack wasn't going to submit anything since he didn't have the time to actually put any effort into trying, but he had unintentionally doodled a cover during history, which Katherine took from him and submitted it for him. Without question, his was chosen and modified slightly to fit the proper size.

Jack smiled slightly at the next picture. In the apartment he shared with Davey in New York there was rooftop access for everyone in the building, but the two soon discovered they were the only two who ever used it. Knowing this, Davey had arranged for all their friends to decorate the space for his birthday. Fairy lights were strung around the railing, cheap lawn chairs scattered around the area, a closed bin of blankets and pillows tucked in the corner, and a handmade "happy birthday" tied between two chairs, hanging inches above the ground.

Fifth was one of his favorite pictures. It was very rare to get all of his friends to take a picture together, but graduation night was a special enough occasion for everyone, including Spot, who never liked having his picture taken, Katherine, who preferred to be behind the camera, and Smalls who was always too worried about not being seen at all to take one, to get in the picture.Henry, Finch, Albert, Buttons, Sniper, Mush, Blink, and Elmer had their arms tightly around each other's shoulders as they knelt in the front row. Behind them, Smalls had jumped on Specs' back while Romeo kept one eye on the camera, one on Smalls so she wouldn't fall. Katherine stood directly left to Davey, only an inch shorter than him in her heels. Their heads were leaned together and Katherine had both her arms wrapped around his neck, her outer arm resting lightly on his chest. Next to them, Spot and Race had their arms around each other, and though Spot refused to smile, it was visible how happy they were to have both graduated together, especially after the threat Spot had of having to stay back a year. Jack stood next Race, one arm around his shoulder, the other around Crutchie's waist, steadying him since he had chosen to lose his crutch for the picture. On his good leg, he stood on his toes in order kiss his boyfriend's cheek. The picture was taken just in time, because only a few seconds after the flash went off, Crutchie had lost his balance and had to grip on tightly to Jack's robes in order to prevent himself from falling, causing both of them to erupt into laughter.

The first tear fell from Jack's eye and hit his phone at the sight of his boyfriend. He wiped it off and quickly scrolled through more photos of Santa Fe, his friends, and his art that Crutchie had put in their for him when they made the album together. Finally he had gotten to his favorite part of the album, which were all pictures Crutchie didn't know were in there because Jack had added them a week after, because all of the pictures were pictures of Crutchie. Crutchie baking, Crutchie singing, Crutchie laughing, Crutchie talking with their friends, Crutchie doing anything. Most of the pictures were taken in secret, some were taken by Katherine for her blog or for work, some were snapchat screenshots, and others were cropped group pictures, just any picture he could find of his boyfriend.

As more tears fell from his eyes, Jack started to wonder why he thought looking at pictures of his boyfriend two thousand miles away would help him not miss him. He glanced up the time, seeing it was past twelve thirty, meaning it was two thirty in New York, and it was almost a guarantee Crutchie was fast asleep. Still, craving to hear his voice, even if it was just his voicemail,  Jack exited out of the photos app and opened up his contacts and calling his boyfriend.

What he was not expecting to happen was after three rings to hear a soft, familiar, "Hello? Jack?"

"Oh shit I woke you up didn't I?" Jack cursed, running a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't have called if I knew I was going to wake you up."

"It's okay. I was already awake," Crutchie replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jack lied, but his voice cracked like it always did when he tried to talk while crying.

"What's wrong darling?" Crutchie asked.

"I just-" Jack took a moment to wipe the tears from his face and take a deep breath. "Miss you. A lot."

Crutchie smiled softly, though he knew Jack couldn't see it from Santa Fe. "I miss you too."

"I didn't think it would be this hard this quick," Jack whispered, picking up the picture frame next to his bed. It wasn't a picture he had in his "for bad days" album. It had been taken summer after junior year of high school, about six months after they started dating. For Katherine's a few of them decided to surprise her at the summer camp she worked at upstate. Jack had driven his truck up, Crutchie in the passenger sea, their hands joined for most of the trip. Race sat in the back, along with Davey, Smalls, and Spot, complaining of how unnecessary the handholding was and how unsafe it was. Though no one knew at the time, he was just bitter that he was not only being forced to share a seat, but he was forced to share a seat with Smalls instead of his new boyfriend.

The picture was taken later that night at the camp's lake however, not in the car. All of Katherine's kids were in bed and Sarah had promised everything was under control, so Katherine had taken the six of them out to the lake and onto the docks to watch the firework show happening right across the lake. They had dragged out some of the beach chairs to sit in as the fireworks boomed above them. As always, Katherine had her camera to take pictures of the fireworks for the scrapbooks each kid made at the end of the summer, but one look at Jack and Crutchie and she couldn't resist taking a picture. Jack was sitting in the chair, Crutchie in his lap, is arms around the taller boy's neck, head resting on his chest. Jack was slowly running his hands through his hair, occasionally pressing soft kisses on his forehead.

"Hey we're gonna get through it though," Crutchie's voice snapped him back into reality. "I promise you."

Jack sighed, putting the picture down. "Yeah, I know. Still doesn't stop me from missing you."

"I know darling, I know," Crutchie muttered. "Want to get on FaceTime? I'll stay on until you fall asleep."

"Yeah, I'll call in a second," Jack yawned. It wasn't ideal, but it's what they had, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "It's okay. I was already awake."


	16. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter with background jackcrutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check out part one to this series which has the chronological chapter order!

"I hate weddings," Spot grumbled, angrily buttoning his shirt up. 

"Even when it's for one of your best friend and the guy who has basically been your brother for ten years?" Race raised an eyebrow.

"Especially then," Spot glared.

Race smirked, crossing the room to fix Spot's shirt, which was buttoned completely off, which went unnoticed by the man wearing it."You're just upset because unlike your boyfriend, you aren't one of the best men."

"You wouldn't have been one Jacobs wasn't officiating," Spot countered, helping Race as he fixed his shirt before laughing slightly. "This is different, you're usually trying to get me out of a shirt, not into one."

Race rolled his eyes. "Oh aren't you funny."

"Hey it's one of my only good characteristics," Spot shrugged, walking past his boyfriend to grab his tie lying on top of their bureau. He quickly put it on, adjusted his collar, before slipping into his suit jacket. Spot could count the number of times he had been in a suit on one hand, and only one of them wasn't for a funeral. The exception had been for his father's second wedding, only a year after his mom died. That day had been a major reason why even fifteen years later, he hated weddings.

Sighing, he turned around to find Race not subtly staring at him, his tie only half done. "What?"

"It looks good on you," Race replied. "I've never seen you in a suit before."

"First time for everything," Spot smirked.

"Shut up," he mumbled, walking over to his boyfriend, fiddling with Spot's tie before using it to pull him into a kiss.

Spot kissed him back eagerly, but pulled away quicker than usual, causing an involuntary whine to escape from Race's lips. "We need to get going. The best man can't be late."

Race groaned, hastily finishing tying his tie. "I should've never agreed to be the best man."

"No you shouldn't have," Spot agreed. "'Specially since I was next in line."

"Babe the only person you're ahead of on the best man list is Crutchie, who obviously cannot be the best man," Race responded.

"That's bullshit," Spot said.

Race shook his head. "I don't know, Jack's still pissed you said he would never be your best man."

"Yeah well that's because I'm probably not getting married," Spot muttered, shifting his gaze down as he walked out of the bedroom.

Race followed him out. "Sean."

"Neither of us are out to are parents Tony," Spot snapped, turning to face Race. "Or anyone outside of our friends really. Marriage is something official enough to the point where they should know, and it's not going to be pretty. I know I'm not outting myself any time soon, so as of right now, it's never happening."

Race sighed, reaching out and grabbing Spot's hands. "Let's not talk about this now, okay? Forget this conversation happened and go enjoy our best friends' wedding."

"Yeah okay," Spot nodded.

Smiling slightly, Race pressed a rare chaste kiss to Spot's lips before grabbing his keys and walking out the door, Spot following close behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "It looks good on you"
> 
> Also, this chapter is actually pretty important to the rest of Spot and Race's story. Provides lots of background info.


	17. Across The World For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check out part one to this series which has the chronological chapter order!

"What if we roadtripped to each other one day?" Jack proposed one night over Skype.

Crutchie looked up from the pie dough he was kneading on the counter. "Hm?" 

"Instead one of us flying to the other to visit, what if we drove?" Jack clarified. "I'll meet you halfway in Nebraska or something."

"Jack, honey, Nebraska is not halfway between Santa Fe and New York," Crutchie informed. "Plus there's nothing in Nebraska."

"Well we'll pick somewhere interesting," Jack mumbled.

"I don't even have a car which is kind of important part of a roadtrip," Crutchie pointed out. "And I do not plan on walking."

"You can borrow Kath's car or something," Jack suggested.

"I don't think Katherine will willingly give me her car for at least a week. Crutchie replied. "She has one for a reason.

"Yeah 'cause her dad is  _loaded,_ " Jack scoffed.

Crutchie laughed. "You know I would love to drive down Jack, but I haven't driven in so long and work is busy and I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Yeah okay," Jack sighed, dropping his head and staring down at his hands.

"Hey, only three month until you're back for good, that's not too long," Crutchie said, trying to sound as optimistic as he could.

"Yeah it is, that's three more months of not being able to kiss you or hug you or hold your hand," Jack mumbled. "Three more months without your baking too."

Crutchie pressed his lips tightly together, desperately fighting to keep the words he wasn't allowed to say in. "I'll send you some cookies tomorrow, okay? Should be there by Thursday then."

Jack looked up slightly. "Chocolate chip?"

"Of course darling," Crutchie smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I'll meet you halfway"
> 
> This chapter also has a tiny bit of foreshadowing and if you can catch it I'm proud of you 'cause it's really vague.


	18. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter with background sprace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check out part one to this series which has the chronological chapter order!

Unlike most days, his trembling hands were the least of Jack's worries. He alternated from pacing the length of the room, to attempting to fix his tie, his trembling hands not helping at all there, to going over his vows, to running his hands through his hair, to just standing and panicking.

_Holy fucking shit I'm getting married._

Panic wasn't coming from regret, that Jack knew. He wanted to marry Crutchie. He had known that for a very long time, which might have been part of the issue. This was a day he had dreamed of since he went out to Santa Fe and wanted nothing more than to Crutchie by his side there as well, instead of being two thousand miles east. Of course, he didn't propose for another two and a half years, but the thought remained that entire time.

But now the day had come and his damn hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter what he did.

He tried thinking of Crutchie. The day he first talked to Crutchie, wondering how a kid whose life had been one giant rainstorm still managed to beam sunlight. Crutchie when they first started going out, nervous and constantly blushing despite the fact they had known each other for three years at that point. Saturday afternoons spent in Medda's kitchen, Crutchie attempting to teach Jack how to make a cake, even though both kept getting distracted by the Taylor Swift blaring in the background and by each other. Drawing Crutchie as he slept on the couch while the cake cooled. Crutchie promising to wait for Jack while he was off in Santa Fe. Walking into his Santa Fe apartment to find Crutchie standing in the middle of the kitchen. How his smile lit up the entire apartment when he noticed Jack; his crutch falling to ground as they embraced for the first time in months. Dancing around the kitchen together, going from show tunes to loud pop in the matter of seconds. Crutchie's soft smile warming Jack's heart, even over FaceTime. The slight tremble in his voice when he asked Jack to move in with him when he got back to New York, that bright grin returning when Jack immediately accepted. Early mornings where the light poured in through the windows, making his hair look like a halo of golden hair.The tears shed when Jack proposed. Not wanting to separate the previous night, one final kiss as an engaged couple.

All of this only made the trembling worse. Crutchie deserved so much better than Jack. He could get anyone he wanted to, yet he was with Jack. If he hadn't already figured it out, it wouldn't take long for him to realize that and leave, depriving Jack of the best thing in his life.

"Just walking past your room I can feel the panic," a voice said from the other side of the room. 

Jack looked up to see a familiar face standing in the now open door, camera hanging from her neck. "Don't need the sass right now Plumber."

"I'm just making an observation, it's part of my job," Katherine smirked, walking farther into the room and shutting the door. "How you doing?"

"He doesn't want to marry me I know it," Jack exhaled.

"New observation: you've completely lost your mind," she sighed, taking the camera off from around her neck and placing it on the table before jumping up and sitting on it. "If he didn't want to marry you, you wouldn't be here right now either."

"He could've changed his mind," Jack muttered. 

"Have you?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. Jack shook his head. "Then what makes you think he did?"

Jack sighed. It was a good thing Katherine was a reporter because she had a talent for getting the truth out of people. "He can do so much better than me."

"Jack Kelly you will be the death of me," Katherine murmured. "You've known Crutchie for how long? Ten years? In all of those years, if Crutchie thought he could do better, don't you think he would've tried?" Jack shook his head again. "Because he wants you. He wants to marry you and wake up next to you everyday for the rest of his life, just as badly as you, maybe even more."

"I'm so glad you dumbed me when we were fifteen," Jack mumbled before cracking a slight grin.

Katherine laughed lightly. "Me too Jack, me too."

"Where's Dave and Race?" Jack asked.

"Davey's bossing everyone around and I got sick of it which is why I'm here," Katherine explained. "Walked past Race on my way here. Lots of weird tension between him and Spot right now."

"Bad tension or sexual tension I don't want to know about?"

"Bad."

"Oh shit send the man in."

"Glad my services aren't needed anymore," she scoffed, grabbing her camera and walking out the door.

"Love you," Jack called.

"Damn lovin' the greeting Kelly," Race smirked as he walked in.

"And with a 'fuck off' I can send you out the door," Jack warned with a joking smile. 

"So neither of you have tried to run off which I must say is a good sign," Race said. "Improvement from the last wedding I went to."

"Do I want to know?" Jack questioned.

Race shook his head. "Probably not."

"What's going on between you and Spot?" he inquired. 

"Remind me to kill Plumber later," Race uttered under his breath. "Jokingly brought up how you're still bitter that Spot said you'd never be his best man-"

"That is true I'm still very bitter."

"-And basically he just confirmed it's still the same case." Race sighed. "I'm not asking for us to upstage your wedding or anything, but I'm getting sick of saying he's my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry man," Jack replied.

Race nodded in response. "I'm gonna try to talk to him tonight. I'm not gonna force anything onto him or threaten to leave or anything, but a future would be nice."

"Well good luck," Jack said just as Davey poked his head into his room. 

"Hey Jack you ready? Oh Race you're here too perfect."

Jack inhaled deeply before nodding and following Race out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Good luck"
> 
> I kind of cheated the system here but whatever. This chapter does directly follow chapter 16 (Unexpected) if you didn't catch that.
> 
> Also as of right now, in chronological order, this is the end of Jack and Crutchie's story. I'm just doing these prompts by picking a number 1-100 and writing it, so there are still many jackcrutchie chapters left, but storywise, this is the end.


	19. Three Simple Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, please make sure to check out part one to this series which has the chronological chapter order!

Spot cleared his throat for the fifth time since the movie started, fourth time since he draped his legs over Race's on the couch, second time since Race made a sarcastic comment about the awful Boston accent one of the characters had, and the first time since the credits started rolling onscreen.

"Are you trying to same something or have you been choking on something for the past two hours?" Race asked.

"Clearly the latter," Spot glared.

Race rolled his eyes. "Wanna actually say it or...?"

Spot opened his mouth just to close it again. Three simple words seemed caught in his throat, three words that seemed to come so easily to others, but almost impossible for him. Three words that just a few nights before felt so easy, but now, absurd.

"What's wrong?" Race raised an eyebrow, his voice going from his sarcastic manner to the kind one hat he seldom expressed.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Spot mumbled, swinging his legs off of Race's lap before standing up to walk to the kitchen. "You want another beer?"

Instead of responding, Race followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, snaking his arms around Spot's waist as he reached into the refrigerator for his beer. "You can tell me," Race muttered into his neck between kisses.

"I'm not good at this," Spot whispered, leaning into Race's touch. 

"I don't mind," Race replied. 

"I lo-" he began to say but his voice gave out. "God I'm pathetic," he murmured, starting to pull away from Race, who only pulled him back.

"No you aren't," he assured, turning him around so they were face to face. "You don't have to say it now."

"I'm sorry," Spot shook his head.

Race kissed him softly, something rare between the two. "Don't be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I don't mind."  
> Initially I was going to have Spot say those three words, but that's chapter 100 or 101's prompt so couldn't say it here.


	20. Perfectly Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please check the first part of this series for where this chapter fits chronologically!

A smile spread across Crutchie's face when Jack's apartment building came into view. Santa Fe was very unfamiliar to him so it was a miracle he found it in under an hour, despite the fact that he had memorized the address forever ago.

He climbed up the stairs, his excitement completely masking the ache in his leg. When he reached the door, he turned the doorknob, only for it not to open.

"Of course the door is locked, that's what normal people do," Crutchie muttered, attempting to open it again, obviously failing. Searching his mind, Crutchie tried to remember if Jack had mentioned at any point where his spare key was, if even had one. "The key is under the mat," Crutchie realized after a few moments, bending down to lift the mat up. Initially, he saw no key under the mat, but when he directed his gaze to the actual mat, Crutchie found it taped to the bottom. He ripped it off full of glee and unlocked the door.

The apartment seemed so familiar and foreign at the same time. When Jack first moved in, he had given Crutchie a tour over Skype, and another one once everything was set up and decorated. Yet standing there in the flesh, everything seemed different now that it was through his clear eyes instead of a grainy webcam.

Crutchie dropped his suitcase next to the couch before pulling out his phone as he sat down at the cluttered "dining room" table.

 **[To Jack xxx]** When are you going to be home? I miss your face.

 **[From Jack xxx]** miss yours too. 10 minutes probably, just got to wrap somethin up and then ill go home

 **[To Jack xxx]** Hurry I have a surprise for you.

 **[From Jack xxx]** do you now? in that case im leaving now, call you in three minutes

Crutchie's smile grew even wider somehow as he got up and moved his suitcase to the end of the hallway, out of sight for when Jack walked in. Sitting back down at the table, Crutchie was hidden, but not completely out of sight, so Jack wouldn't immediately notice him.

With a creek, the door opened, and his boyfriend was standing only twenty feet away. It took everything inside Crutchie not to get up and run to Jack, but instead he remained put, silent.

Jack threw his bag down on the couch before walking into the kitchen, humming some obscure song only he knew. He walked past Crutchie, completely oblivious to the fact that he was sitting now six feet away. Crutchie stared at him as he opened the fridge and pulled out his phone, opening FaceTime.

Due to the fact Crutchie's earbuds were still in his phone, the ring went unnoticed by Jack. Crutchie shook his head and accepted the call, but didn't bring the camera up to his face.

"You're actually blind," he said, causing Jack to snap his head over to the voice that was way too clear to be over a FaceTime call.

Jack looked straight at Crutchie in disbelief. "Okay clearly I'm imagining this because no way you were here thirty seconds ago."

"No I was, you're just blind," Crutchie smirked, standing up.

"How-how are you here?" Jack asked, taking a step closer.

"Missed you, have the next few days off, wanted to surprise you," Crutchie explained. "So I booked a fli-"

His sentence was cut short by Jack closing the distance kissing Crutchie deeply, his hands on Crutchie's face, something he had missed so much in the months they had been separated. Crutchie sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist as he kissed back.

"God I missed you," Crutchie whispered as they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Jack muttered.

"Me either," he agreed, catching his boyfriend in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "The key is under the mat."


	21. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out part one of this series for the chronological order!

Sunlight poured through the open window along with the slight Brooklyn breeze. It was early enough in the morning that the streets were primarily vacant, the only exception being the early morning joggers who clearly had no sense of enjoyment in life.

Looking over to the man sleeping next to him, Race smiled softly and shook his head slightly, a sight he rarely saw since Spot was usually up before the sun. If you had asked him five years ago that this was the sight he'd wake up to most days of the week, whether in his apartment or Spot's, he wouldn't have believed it. Even the thought of still talking to Spot outside of high school seemed impossible years ago. Yet here he was, waking up next to his boyfriend, and everything was _almost_ perfect. It would've been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that he had yet to come out to anyone at home. He might have lived most of his life in one of the most liberal states, his parents were far from accepting of same-sex couples. After years and years, Race knew what he had with Spot was real and would last, despite what it looked like to others. At some point, he would have to come out to his parents. There were few things Race was scared of in this world, and somehow his fifty five year old parents were one of them.

Race was snapped out of his thoughts when Spot shifted next to him, moving closer to Race, his eyes adjusting to the light pouring in as his eyes opened. "Someone slept late."

Spot murmured something inaudible into Race's shoulder in response, closing his eyes.

"I'll go make you coffee for once," Race muttered, starting to get up, only to be pulled back.

"You're warm," Spot mumbled. "I'm cold."

"You're so much work you know that?" Race smirked, pulling up the blanket Spot had conveniently kicked off during the night before allowing Spot to curl up into him.

"You're one to talk," Spot replied with a yawn.

"Hey at least I can cook unlike _some_ people," Race joked.

"Shut up and let me sleep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "You're warm."
> 
> Short, but this does have some important plot info for the last half of Spot and Race's story line so hint hint hint


	22. Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the first part to see where this chapter fits in chronologically!

When he walked into the kitchen, the last thing Race expected to find was Spot stuffing red tissue paper into a blue gift bag, his back turned to him. Race searched his mind, trying to remember if it was someone's birthday or some holiday, and he came to two conclusions. One: it was no special occasion. Two: Spot has never bought a gift bag before. "Why the fuck do you have a gift bag?"

Spot turned around. "You weren't supposed to be home for another half hour."

"Boss left early, figured I would too, we still have boxes to unpack so," Race explained. "You haven't answered my question."

"I picked this out for you, but everyone pitched in. For a moving in present or whatever. Katherine threatened to not pitch in if I didn't put it in a gift bag. She's loaded and I'm broke so..." Spot's voice trailed off as he handed Race the bag.

Race accepted the bag, walking around the island so he was directly across from Spot, who was now sheepishly shifting his glance from his shoes to the gift bag to his boyfriend's face. He set the bag down and began pulling paper out of it. With most of the tissue paper gone, Race reached into the bag to pull out the actual content. " _Dio mio._ "

Race studied the cover he spent his childhood seeing everyday, the familiar pink dress and green boots filling his vision,  _Tuck Eterna_ written across the middle. He quickly flipped through the pages and his heart filled with joy upon seeing every page written in Italian.

"Since you can't get your old copy from when you were a kid anymore, I found a copy on eBay from some guy from Florence," Spot muttered.

" _Questo doveva costare così tanto, non c'era bisogno di fare questo_," Race shook his head.

"That's not English," Spot replied.

" _Non posso credere che hai trovato questo_ Sean," Race mumbled.

"You realize I'm not fluent in Italian, right?" he rolled his eyes.

" _Vaffanculo,_ " Race responded.

"Now that I understand," Spot smirked. "So you like it? And we didn't just waste money on this?"

" _N on lo amo e ti amo,_" Race smiled softly, walking over to Spot and kissing him deeply as he wrapped his arms around his waist.  


"It's safe to assume that's a yes, right?" Spot asked after returning the kiss.

" _Sì_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I picked this out for you." 
> 
> So yes the Tuck Everlasting was a bit of a Ben Cook reference, but I know this book meant a lot to people when they were kids and it was the first one that came to mind.
> 
> This chapter is kind of important to the plot. It gives a hint to what the chapters that chronologically come before this one will look like, and it mentions how Spot and Race finally moved in together. There won't be a chapter formally saying "let's move in together" so how that happened is up to you, the reader.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS (all from Google Translate):  
> Dio mio - Oh my god  
> Tuck Eterna - Tuck Everlasting   
> Questo doveva costare così tanto, non c'era bisogno di fare questo - This had to cost so much, you didn't have to do this  
> Non posso credere che hai trovato questo - I can't believe you found this   
> Vaffanculo - Fuck off  
> Non lo amo e ti amo - No I love it and I love you (technically since it's not said in English it's not against my rules of not using it until it's used as a prompt)


	23. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where this chapter fits chronologically!

In such a crowded city, it was almost impossible to find a place just for yourself in New York City. For Jack, he had somehow achieved that upon discovering no one in his new apartment. Though the bustle of the streets were always a background noise, the rooftop always proved to be for him and his thoughts only, whether they were full of joy, sadness, anger, anything.

That was until he started falling for his best friend. Suddenly he felt the need to share the space that was once his with Crutchie, so on a split second decision when he was over one day, he showed Crutchie the roof. The next day, Crutchie had a copy key of the door that led to rooftop access. 

Soon enough what was previously just his became theirs. The two were found together there daily, doing homework, talking, sneaking glances at each other, anything. There were even some days Jack found Crutchie there before him, using the view of the city to sort his thoughts out like he usually did.

About two months after Crutchie began joining Jack on the roof, Jack found himself alone, his breath visible in the spring night sky. Unlike the recent times on the roof with Crutchie, his thoughts were rather melancholy, a rare feeling in the past two months while in their safe space. 

“Hey, you okay?” a familiar voice asked. Jack looked up from where he was staring out at the city below to Crutchie inching his way down to sit next to him. “Sarah told me what happened.”

Jack shrugged, shivering against the breeze. “I guess.”

“I assume that’s your code word for your not okay at all,” Crutchie said.

“You guessed it,” Jack sighed. “First Kath, now Sarah. Been a great year and a half in the dating world for me, huh? Maybe if I'm lucky a relationship will work out for me.”

“It's all going to work out one day, I promise.” Crutchie comforted, wrapping an arm around his friend, trying to resist the words someone like me from coming out of his mouth.

Jack shrugged again. “That day just seems so far in the future that it may never come.”

“Don’t lose hope, it may be closer than you think,” Crutchie muttered.

“What makes you say that?” Jack asked, leaning his head against Crutchie’s shoulder.

“I just know there’s someone out there who you’re going to be very happy with one day,” Crutchie replied softly. “You’re just gonna have to find them.”

For a few minutes, the only noises heard were from the streets below, and that's was as close to silence as possible up on the rooftop. It remained like that until Jack spoke again. “What if you think you already found them, but you don’t know if they feel the same?”

“If they really are that person, they’d feel the same,” Crutchie looked up to the sky, avoiding having to look at Jack, jealously instantly hitting him.

“You think so?” Jack mumbled, slowly moving his hand closer to Crutchie’s until his hand was resting over Crutchie’s, causing his heart to speed up slightly.

Crutchie nodded, turning his hand over so their hands were adjoined.

“It's you," Jack whispered. "It's been you for months, Sarah just helped me realize. That's part of the reason why she broke up with me. And part of the reason Katherine broke up with me because she wanted me to get together with you apparently."

Crutchie looked over at him, their faces much closer than he expected, only a few inches apart. His breath hitched as he looked into Jack's striking blue eyes, looking so vulnerable in that moment, as if he messed everything up. Crutchie couldn't help but stare, in awe that these feelings were returned. Apparently he stared for too long, for Jack began to pull back in fear, attempting to remove his hand from Crutchie's, but the blonde gripped on tighter. "Can I kiss you?"

"Really?" Jack asked, shock filling his voice.

Nodding, Crutchie moved his free hand up to rest on Jack's cheek as Jack slowly inched forward until they met.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Can I kiss you?"
> 
> This is the first chapter chronologically in Jack and Crutchie's story by the way!
> 
> Also this is just an edited version of one of my previous fics because I've written this prompt maybe six times so if you've read my stuff before, this may seem familiar, but I do write a lot so maybe you don't remember. Also it seems really different to me, but it might not be.
> 
> Also! Planning on doing a regular updating schedule now, with a few exceptions in like 3 weeks due to tech week for my current show. I'm planning on definite updates on Sunday, Wednesday, and Fridays, but possibly updates other days of the week. Hoping to get to 50 chapter by August!
> 
> Since I'm posting this at 2am Sunday morning, this might count as Sunday's update, depending on my motivation tomorrow.


	24. Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where this chapter fits in chronologically in the story!

"You need to tell that boy how you feel."

"Hello to you too Dave," Race rolled his eyes as he shut his locker. "And what are you even talking about."

"Don't try to pull that on me," Davey attempted to threaten, though it didn't come out as menacing as he hoped. "You and Spot clearly care more about each other more than you let on."

"We're friends," Race replied sternly, starting to walk away.

Davey followed. "Friends who spend all their time together, not just to have sex and make out."

"Want to shout that to the world?" Race glared. "How do you even know about that?"

"You're not as secretive as you let on," Davey shrugged. "Just go tell him you love him already. I know you do."

"First of all I don't," Race lied. "Second of all, that's not even something you casually bring up in conversation. Third, we're both talking about Spot, right? You realize he's not the romance type of guy."

"Just because he's not visibly romantic does not mean he doesn't want a romantic relationship," Davey pointed out. "Take Specs for example."

"Not everyone is like that though," Race countered.

"Talk to him," Davey demanded as the to entered the lunchroom.

"No way," Race scoffed.

"Talk to him and I'll do you algebra homework for a month," he offered.

"Two months," Race smirked.

"Fine," Davey sighed, spitting his hand and sticking it out, Race following before shaking his hand.

* * *

**[** **From That Italian Asshole]** meet me behind the back stairs after school

 **[To That Italian Asshole]** Oh are we switchin it up I see  

 **[From That Italian Asshole]** yeah you could say that

* * *

 

As promised, Spot found Race underneath the back staircase, sitting with his back against the wall, fiddling with his phone. "Hey."

Race looked up. "Hey."

"You okay?" Spot asked, sitting next to Race. It was rare Spot even asked how someone was doing, let alone genuinely cared about the answer.

"Kind of made a deal with Dave in order to get out of algebra homework for two months," Race explained before a deep exhale. "Look, I like you. More than just someone to fuck around with; it's a 'let's go on dates even if it's just in my living room with take out' type instead. And I get you probably don't feel like that and that's fine I'm more than content with being friends with benefits but like I said Dave made me-"

He was cut off by familiar lips crashing with his own, a calloused hand being brought up to rest on his cheek. Shocked for a second, Race didn't respond, but he figured out what was happening and returned the kiss.

"You ramble forever," Spot muttered when they pulled apart, faces inches apart. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Race asked. "'Cause I can't figure out if you just wanted to me to shut up or if that was some cheesy thing from a romance movie to say you returned my feelings."

"Maybe a little bit of both," Spot replied. "Davey talked to me too, but I don't budge for homework bribes unlike some people."  


"Fight me," Race mumbled.

"Would rather make out with you instead," Spot smirked.

"Seriously Sean," Race said. "What are we now?"

"If you want to date, I'm not apposed," Spot responded.

"Guess we're dating then," Race gave a slight smile, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Spot's lips, something he was not used to doing, and would be okay with doing again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “Well, what do you want to do?”
> 
> Two getting together fics in a row wow


	25. Through A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check part one to see where in the story line this chapter fits!

Crutchie sighed when he heard the thunder roll through the bustling streets of New York. His luck that on the day of his and Jack's first official date since he returned from Santa Fe that a thunderstorm would come out of the blue. Normally, Crutchie loved the rain. It was a wonderful excuse to stay in and be wrapped in blankets and in the arms of his boyfriend and marathon Netflix, but today was different. Jack had planned an entire day outside in the city he had missed so much while away in Santa Fe for almost a year. He had been planning it for almost a month, and now it had to be postponed. 

The knock at the door snapped Crutchie out of his thoughts. He walked over and opened the door to his boyfriend, a bouquet of pink and red roses in one hand. "What is this Jack Kelly?"

"For you," Jack responded, handing him the flowers.

"Very romantic," Crutchie smiled, accepting the flowers and stepping out of the way of the door. "I already have Netflix pulled up."

"Well I'd go close it if I were you, not good to leave the TV on while you're not home," Jack advised.

"Jack it's pouring out there," Crutchie replied.

"I brought you an umbrella," Jack said, lifting up his hand that didn't have the roses in them to reveal the umbrella. "A little rain won't bother us. I've been planning this for awhile and with this everything will go smoothly."

"You sure we'll be fine?" Crutchie asked.

Jack nodded. "We've been watching Netflix together over Skype for months. I'm ready to go fall in love with this city and you all over again."

Crutchie blushed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Jack smirked. "Now go shut that TV off and put those flowers in some water, we have a very important date to get to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I brought you an umbrella"
> 
> We're 1/4 of the way to 100!!!
> 
> Also I know this is short and a day late, but I slept for 13 hours yesterday after rehearsal so I had no time to update.
> 
> If I have no rehearsal tomorrow I'll try to update twice!


	26. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series to see where in the storyline this chapter fits chronologically!

The  _thump_ of the trunk closing snapped everything into perspective for Race. He was doing this. After years of debating whether he actually would or not, he was going to do this, even if he had to suffer the consequences. 

"You have everything?" Spot asked, not wanting the air to grow silent for once.

Race nodded. "Yeah, it's only a weekend, I'll be fine."

Spot nodded back, quickly scanning the parking garage of Race's apartment building for any other people. Deciding there were none, Spot wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, burying his neck into his cheek. Though surprised from the sudden affection, Race hugged back tightly.

"Call me if you need anything," Spot mumbled into his neck.

"I will," Race replied.

"No, I'm serious," Spot sternly responded, moving back to look Race in the eyes. There was something different in his eyes, so rarely displayed. Fear. "I don't care that I'm five hours away. Call me and I'll get up there."

"I'll call you if I need you," Race promised, pushing a stray hair out of his boyfriend's face. "It'll be fine though, I promise."

"Okay, okay," Spot murmured, fully stepping out of the hug. "Text me when you get there though, okay?"

"Of course," Race smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss Spot quickly. "I'll see you Sunday night, okay?"

"See you Sunday," Spot echoed as Race got into the car. He stepped out of the way as he watched Race drive off, a queasy feeling in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Call me if you need anything."
> 
> You guys can completely blame Byrd for this. She wanted Sprace after "college" with some actual plot, so here.
> 
> It may not seem like a lot of plot, but wow is this chapter important. There is going to be a chapter immediately following this chronologically, but I won't post it for awhile. You're just going to have to sit and wonder where Race is driving to. 
> 
> Also sorry it's short, it had to be short if I didn't want to give stuff away.


	27. We'll Make It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where this chapter fits chronologically in the story!

"Jack this is never going to work."

"It'll work!" Jack protested. "There's enough room for the both of us."

"You have a twin sized bed and we both know you use up all of it," Crutchie smirked.

"I won't tonight," Jack promised. "Or for the rest of the time you're out here."

"I don't believe that for a second," Crutchie scoffed.

Jack sighed, laying down on the bed on his side, his back pressed all the way against the wall. "See? There's room for you."

"You know I'm happy to take the co-"

"You're here for five days and I'm not giving up any chance to be in the same room," Jack cut him off. "Plus this way means we  _have_ to cuddle."

"Well I can't argue with that," Crutchie smiled softly, setting his crutch against the wall. "But you're on the outside. If anyone falls off the bed tonight, it's not going to be me, that's for sure."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Jack shrugged, sitting up, allowing his boyfriend to climb in next to him. Once he did, Jack wrapped his arms around Crutchie's waist, pulling him close, their faces only inches apart. "Hey."

"Hey," Crutchie echoed.

"I still can't believe you're here," Jack whispered.

"Me either," Crutchie replied. "But there's no where I'd rather be."

Jack smiled softly before pressing a quick kiss to Crutchie's lips. "Goodnight Crutch."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "There's enough room for the both of us."
> 
> Sorry for the late update! Might try to write a bunch right now and post them all now since I'm in the final stretch of school and have a million projects plus my show is going up in 17 days so... very very busy.


	28. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter
> 
> Trigger warning for anxiety attack mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where in the storyline this chapter fits!

**[From Mush]** **:** You better get your ass down to Manhattan 

 **[To Mush]:** Cant I enjoy my day off in peace?

 **[From Mush]:** Race just had an anxiety attack. Don't know what it was about, he won't talk to me.

 **[To Mush]:** Shit I cant get there for 30mins

 **[To Mush]:** Do you have ice cream?

 **[From Mush]:** Wow what a normal question to ask after your boyfriend has an anxiety attack. 

 **[To Mush]:** Fuck off its for him answer the question

 **[From Mush]:** No we don't.

 **[From Mush]:** I have to get to class. You still have your key, right?

 **[To Mush]:** How do you know I have a key?

 **[From Mush]:** He took mine to make a copy for you. No one else knows don't worry. 

 **[To Mush]:** Yeah I have a key, Ill be there in 30.

* * *

 "What are you doing here?"

Spot looked in the direction of the voice to find his boyfriend under a pile of blankets on the couch, head turned so he was no longer staring at the black TV screen. "I was in the neighborhood," he said, holding up the bag in his hand. "I brought ice cream."

"Mush texted you, didn't he?" Race replied. Spot nodded. "It's your day off you didn't have to come down here."

"Well I'm here so you're going to deal with me until I've decided you're feeling better," Spot shrugged, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two spoons before going to sit on the couch. He handed the tub of ice cream and a spoon to Race. "Strawberry because you're a freak who doesn't like cookie and cream."

"Romantic," Race mumbled, ripping off the lid and taking a bite.

"I try," Spot smirked. "You want to watch Food Network?"

"Why do you always suggest that, I don't like to cook that much," Race glared.

"Because I know you want to watch it eighty percent of the time," Spot explained. "And I doubt today is any exception."

"You're actually the worst, you know that?" Race rolled his eyes.

"Fine I can take my ice cream and leave," Spot threatened. 

"You won't though," Race responded. 

"Only because the ice cream would melt by the time I get back to Brooklyn," Spot added.

"Yeah that's the only reason," Race scoffed.

"Okay maybe there's more," Spot muttered, barely audible, but Race still heard as a small smile spread across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I was in the neighborhood"
> 
> I accidentally posted this to part one whoops that was interesting


	29. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where in the story this chapter fits chronologically

"-and that one is Scorpius," Jack murmured, moving his arm slightly to point up at a different cluster of stars. "It's best seen in July, so it's perfect to see right now."

"You take one trimester of astrology and you're an expert," Crutchie chirped.

"I may had to do some extra research before driving you out here," Jack admitted. "Hearst is kind of an awful teacher, seeing how he's actually an English teacher."

Crutchie laughed, reaching his hand over to grab Jack's as his laughter died down. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," Jack replied, squeezing Crutchie's hand.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Crutchie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking over at Crutchie.

"Us dating. It still feels more like a dream and I don't ever want to wake up from it," Crutchie explained. "But I'm terrified that I will."

"I don't either," Jack said. "And I'll do anything to make sure I don't."

"You mean that?" Crutchie asked hopefully. 

Jack nodded. "I know we've only been dating for a few weeks and no one knows, but I honestly haven't been this happy in a long time. And I was wondering..."

"Wondering what sweetheart?" Crutchie squeezed Jack's hand.

"If I could start introducing you to people as my boyfriend," Jack exhaled, looking over at Crutchie, trying to make out the expression of his face in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Only if you let me do the same thing," Crutchie met his eyes with Jack and smiled softly. 

"I can't say no to that smile," Jack laughed lightly, propping himself up on his elbows, bringing their adjoined hands to his mouth to press a kiss against Crutchie's hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "You can tell me anything"
> 
> ONCE AGAIN posted this to part 1 originally ahhh


	30. Reserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one to see where in the storyline this chapter fits chronologically!

Race jumped slightly at the sound of his phone ringing; no one ever called him. He was more confused when he picked it up to see Spot's contact photo (one of the pictures Jack had gotten of him off-guard during their Snapchat war of 2015), because if anyone did call him, it was not his boyfriend.

"What did you do?" he greeted.

"The trust in this relationship is so strong I love it," Race could hear Spot rolling his eyes through the phone.

"Well seeing how you rarely call me, my mind goes straight to the negative," Race sighed. "Speaking of which, why did you call?"

"You aren't doing anything tonight right?" Spot asked.

"Is Spot Conlon asking me on a date?" Race joked.

"We've been dating for a year," Spot reminded. "Now answer the question."

"No, I was considering heading to Brooklyn anyway," Race replied. "Why?"

"I made a reservation at Antica Pesa," Spot explained. "It's not that much, but better than shitty delivery."

"Dude I'll cook if you want," Race offered. 

"Nope, we're having an official date and you're going to deal with it," Spot said sternly.

"What brought this on?" Race questioned. "You've on multiple occasions you're not the 'formal date' type."

"Wanted to try something different," Spot mumbled. "We can consider this an anniversary if you want since apparently we missed that according to Dave."

"Or did you remember it and just decided not to bring it up?" Race smirked.

"I have screenshot proof so you can fight me," he growled, earning a laugh from Race. "Are you coming or do I need to cancel the reservation."

"Give me an hour and the address and I'll be there," Race responded.

Spot scoffed. "It does not take an hour for you to get to Brooklyn."

"Well if it's date night, gotta make sure I look hotter than my date," Race responded. "Which shouldn't be too difficult anyways."

"Oh it's on Higgins," Spot threatened. "Reservation is at 6:30, don't be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I made reservations"
> 
> Considered writing part of their date, but since I most likely will not be updating tomorrow, going to try to get another chapter or two out tonight, we'll see!


	31. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where in the story this chapter fits chronologically!

When the letter arrived, Jack was both terrified and ecstatic, both adjectives perfectly fitting in the two possible outcomes that he had spent endless weeks pondering on. One outcome allowed for his childhood dream to come true, as well as the beginning of his more recent dreams. But that same outcome meant spending almost a year away from the only place he knew with all of his friends. The other outcome allowed him to stay at home with his friends, spend his first full year out of high school with his friends and get to see them even more than he did currently. That was the silver lining though. The rest of the picture showed a future that was unknown, a future that could turn out to be dreary and meaningless to him. Of course all these thoughts were left to himself, for no one knew about the possibility of Jack moving two thousand miles away for a year yet, not even his boyfriend. He didn't want to get anyone down if he was instead staying in New York.

Upon reading the " _Congratulations!_ " bittersweet tears began to well in his eyes. He continued to read the letter, just to confirm that yes, he was accepted to paying internship at a small animating company in Santa Fe, New Mexico, hired for eleven and a half months. Dreams were coming true, yet his heart was still shattering.

A knock on the door snapped him out of the world of the letter. When Jack realized who it was before even opening the door, it made his heart ache even more.

"Hey I brought cookies," Crutchie greeted cheerfully, but his smile faded when he noticed Jack's glossy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Jack mumbled, grabbing Crutchie's free hand and gently pulling him into the apartment.

"Is everything okay?" Crutchie asked, voice filled with concern.

Jack sat the two of them down on the couch, facing each other. "Beginning of the school year I applied to an internship at a small animating company. It pays and it's exactly what I was looking for in an internship at the time."

"At the time?" Crutchie echoed, confused.

Jack nodded. "It's still exactly what I want, but it's not in New York. It's in Santa Fe, for about a year. And I just found out I was accepted."

"Oh," Crutchie's gaze dropped down to his hands.

Jack grabbed his boyfriend's hands in his own. "I haven't told anyone yet. I might not even go, but-"

"Jack, honey, you have to go," Crutchie interrupted. "You just said it's exactly what you want; it'd be such a good start to your career. And Santa Fe, you've dreamed about that place for years and years."

"But it's such a long time away from everyone," Jack sighed. "I was looking forward to spending our first full summer together out so we could be that obnoxious couple in a friend group. And then next year, our first full year without school getting in the way."

"Even if you stayed here, we'd both be extremely busy, possibly even more than previous years," Crutchie said. "You would get a job, I have my tech internship and two jobs. We'll make it work if you decide to go, and I think you should."

"What about us?" Jack asked. "I mean there's a time zone difference which would make it even harder."

"I'll wait. I'll stay up until two in the morning if it means a few minutes," Crutchie promised. "And before you bring it up, so would all of our friends. They'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You sure?" Jack met his eyes with Crutchie.

"Promise," Crutchie smiled softly. "It's your decision, but I don't see why you shouldn't take it."

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" Jack shook his head slightly, kissing they're adjoined hands.

"No, because that's you," Crutchie responded, kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixing it up a bit, there are two prompts in here! They were "We'll figure it out" and "I'll wait."
> 
> This basically sets up all the long distance I've already written, but that's what happens when you write out of order haha.


	32. Heart Stop Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series to see the chronological order of the story!

If everything had gone according to plan, Race would be sitting in the passenger seat of Spot's car, not driving it. But when does anything go his way?

The plan was for everyone to drive to Katherine's dad's beach house in Rhode Island for Memorial Day Weekend. Katherine would be driving Finch, Albert, Sarah, Mush, Blink, Sniper, and Buttons in her car, Jack driving Henry, Davey, Elmer, Smalls, Specs, Romeo, and Crutchie in his, leaving Spot and Race alone in Spot's car for the journey, which neither minded. Spot had agreed to drive the entire three hours up initially, but the day before they left, he lost his license. 

"You're such an idiot," Race grumbled when Spot tossed him his keys. 

"Not my fault," Spot hummed, getting into the passengers seat.

"Yes it is," Race muttered. "Now I have to drive."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Spot asked as Race turned the car on. "You driving?"

"I'm an awful driver," Race replied. "Is your seat belt on?" Spot nodded. "Hold tight."

Race carefully pulled out of the parking lot, and while still in the city, he was very careful; it's hard not to be in the city. But the moment he got on I-84, all hell broke loose.

"How am I the one who got their license taken away?" Spot asked in disbelief.

"I told you this is why I don't drive," Race shrugged, changing lanes, almost hitting a neighboring car which looked very similar to Katherine's.

"You're actually going to kill us both," Spot mumbled. "You aren't even driving in a straight line!"

"You better think of some damn good last words then," Race gritted his teeth together. "That and text the groupchat that we'd love to switch drivers at the next rest stop because no way we're surviving the next two and a half hours if I'm driving."

"Oh thank god," Spot sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Is your seatbelt on?"
> 
> Also, did not intentionally make this set in Memorial Day Weekend since that's when I'm posting it haha.
> 
> Since I have a long weekend, I'm going to try to marathon a bunch of these, but no promises! This is mainly because I'm sort of entering tech week for my current show?? Like tech doesn't actually start until June 6th (my birthday cause my luck), but seniors are graduating this week so we're having a lowkey tech week this upcoming week then actual tech. Basically, going to try to post a lot to make up for not posting often over the next few weeks.
> 
> Also I cannot think of a better title that has to do with driving so I guess heart is racing more from pure fear lol


	33. Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, check out part one of this series to see where this chapter fits chronologically!

"C'mon, let's not spend our last night together on the couch," Jack said.

"Or I can sit here and continue to kiss you," Crutchie countered, leaning down to kiss Jack again.

"As much as I would love to do that," Jack replied before kissing his nose, "I would also love to take you on another date before you head back to New York."

"We have Skype dates," Crutchie mumbled, shifting himself so he was lying on Jack's stomach instead of hovering above him by holding himself up by his arms. "I don't get to kiss you and you can't hold me over Skype."

Jack moved over slightly, allowing Crutchie to fit between him and the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close so their faces were inches apart. "But over Skype there's no one I get to introduce you to as 'the best boyfriend in the world'."

"That's the beauty of Skype," Crutchie whispered, which would've gone unheard if they weren't so close. "No one has to know you're dating me."

"Brian," Jack said softly, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Why would you ever think I wouldn't want people to know we're dating?"

"'Cause who would want to?" Crutchie asked, not meeting Jack's eyes. "I'm just an embarrassment."

Heart shattering, Jack cradled his boyfriend's face in his hands. "There is nothing in this world I love more than you, you know that? You are in no way an embarrassment, and I don't know why you would think that. Crutch or no crutch, you're beautiful. I want to show you off to the entire world, let every single person on this earth know that I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world and none of their relationships will come close because they aren't with you."

Crutchie buried his head into Jack's neck, eyes getting moist as his Jack held him close. "I know you might not believe me right now, but there's no one I would rather be dating than you." Crutchie nodded as best he could, sucking in a shaking breath. "You might like this idea. How about we order in food tonight and later tonight I'll drive you out to that park I told you about when I first got here? Go stargazing like when I asked you to be my boyfriend and when I realized I was in love with you."

"That's when you realized?" Crutchie muttered into his neck.

"Yup," Jack nodded. "Haven't changed my mind since."

Crutchie tilted his head up and began pressing kisses to Jack's jaw. "I realized then too."

Jack smiled softly, kissing his boyfriend lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "You might like this."
> 
> This chapter alludes to a chapter not yet written, but that has already happened in the storyline, if that makes any sense.
> 
> Also, some of you may have noticed how "I love you" has never been said in any chapter because that is my rule for this series (until the last 2 chapters), but there are some alterations that sound very similar, like in this chapter. 
> 
> p.s. - sorry for the awful title I hate titles


	34. Escape From The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one to this series to see where in the storyline this chapter fits

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Spot muttered, watching Race slam the trunk. "Well actually, I can't believe you're  _making_ me do this."

"Stop pretending this wasn't your idea to begin with," Race rolled his eyes, leaning against the car next to his boyfriend.

"We're going to be broke by the end of this trip," Spot mumbled.

"We'll live up to the broke college kid stereotype then," Race replied, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "What better way to end our last summer before college than road tripping across the country and blowing all our money?"

"How about road tripping across the country and  _not_ blowing all our money," Spot smirked.

"Well we don't live in a perfect world, now do we Seany?" Race scoffed.

"If you call me that one time during this trip, I will leave you on the side of the highway." 

Race laughed before getting off the car and kissing Spot quickly. "So I'll pick you up after work?"

"You realize I'm the one with the car, right?" Spot asked, placing his hands on his boyfriend's hips.

"Yes, but I'm the one romantically walking you to the parking garage," Race pointed out.

"Because we're the most romantic couple out there," Spot countered, kissing Race again. "Now get to work so you can romantically buy us a fancy dinner of McDonalds on the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I'll pick you up after work."
> 
> Also: I'm back! And it's summer break! Hoping for maybe a chapter a day!


	35. What Baking Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one to see where in the storyline this chapter fits!

"I'm telling you this now so you won't get mad at me, but I'm totally going to screw this up," Jack warned. "Especially because you refuse to print out a recipe."

"Well I'm a cupcake master so we don't need a recipe," Crutchie leaned over the counter to quickly kiss Jack. "Now since I'm only using you for your height, grab the sugar from the cabinet for me and pour it into the bowl."

"I'm offended," Jack jokingly scoffed, opening the cabinet and reaching up for the sugar. "It's two sugars, right?"

"Jack what do you even mean by that?" Crutchie asked, slightly horrified. 

"You need two sugars for the recipe," Jack cheeks reddened slightly. "I mean not two single grains of sugars but-"

"Two cups?" Crutchie interrupted.

"Yeah that one," Jack mumbled, walking over to another cabinet. "How big of a cup do we need?"

"Bless your heart," Crutchie sighed, walking over to the cabinet and shutting it. "Not a cup like a cup of water. Measuring cup."

"Told you I'm clueless," Jack uttered, looking down at his feet.

Cupping the back of Jack's neck, Crutchie reached up slightly and kissed him. "Trust me, I made that same mistake when I started baking."

"Yeah when you were like three," Jack muttered, kissing him again.

"More like thirteen," Crutchie corrected, reaching over with his spare arm to grab the measuring cup. "Two cups, go pour." 

"Yes sir," Jack lazily saluted and took the measuring cup from Crutchie's hands. After measuring the sugar, he poured it into the large bowl set out on the counter. "What's next?"

"Butter," Crutchie responded, dropping some into the bowl. "Which I already took care of. Flour next. Pass the measuring cup?"

Jack slid the cup over the counter and watched as the blonde carefully poured the flour into the measuring cup, getting the exact amount he wanted, not a single grain more. As he did this, his nose scrunched up like it always did when he concentrate; something Jack had only recently noticed, but found adorable either way.

"Start mixing this while I get the vanilla?" Crutchie asked, handing him a wooden spoon and picking up the bag of flour.

"Anything for you," he smiled, stopping Crutchie for a kiss as he passed by.

"If you keep kissing me, we're never going to get this done," Crutchie murmured, not pulling away.

"I'm fine with that," Jack shrugged, leaning in for another kiss, only to have flour thrown all over his face. 

"No kissing in my kitchen," Crutchie tried to stifle back a giggle, but failed. 

"Like you haven't kissed me in here today," Jack scoffed. "Multiple times."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Crutchie whistled.

"I'm getting you back for this," Jack threatened.

"But you look cute in flour," Crutchie whined jokingly. 

"Really now?" Jack raised an eyebrow, setting the spoon down and putting his hands on the other boy's hips.

"Extre-" Crutchie's response was cut short and replaced by howls of laughter. "JACK KELLY STOP TICKLING ME RIGHT NOW!"

Jack laughed. "Promise no more flour throwing?"

He attempted to squirm away, but eventually Crutchie gave in. "Yes I promise!"

"Then I'm done," Jack smirked, wrapped his arms around Crutchie loosely and kissing his forehead. "Now go get the vanilla, these cupcakes aren't going to bake themselves."

"You're going to be the death of me Mister," Crutchie poked Jack in the chest lightly. 

"That's my job," he replied, grabbing the spoon to begin mixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "It's two sugars, right?"
> 
> I know nothing about baking, I made half of this up.
> 
> Also please tell me someone gets the title reference.


	36. Making It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series to see where this chapter fits chronologically!

**[To That Italian Asshole]:** Wanna come over? Everyones out ;)

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _please never use a winking face again_

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _and i can't i have a shit ton of homework_

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _which you would know if a) you showed up to school and b) if you ever did your homework_

**[To That Italian Asshole]:** Dude we have the same teachers and the only teacher who assigned homework tonight is whatever the chem teachers name is

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _yeah and it's a lot. and i have to do it since my dad is still pissed about the detention in chemistry so i'm expected to get at least a b now._

**[To That Italian Asshole]:** Ill do it for you

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _haha you're very funny_

**[To That Italian Asshole]:** No I will

 **[To That Italian Asshole]:** You know Im good at chem and will easily get a 100

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _what's the catch???_

**[To That Italian Asshole]:** Why do you automatically assume theres a catch? Im offended higgins

 **[To That Italian Asshole]:** Yeah no there is one... no food network and you dont leave after I finish it. Im taking advantage of this empty apartment whether you like it or not

**[From That Italian Asshole]:** _fine i guess i'll survive with that deal. be there in fifteen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I'll do it for you"
> 
> Also this is short but I'm trying to knock out the ones I don't want to do so I don't get uninterested at chapter 75


	37. Light Up The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one of this series to see where in the storyline this chapter fits!

Just as he was zipping up his backpack, Crutchie heard his window open, causing a slight yelp to escape from his lips

"Crutch it's just me," a recognizable voice said, causing Crutchie to turn to the window with a smile.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the convenience store getting snacks," Crutchie pointed out, grabbing his crutch before walking over to Jack. "At least that what you just texted the group chat."

"Got them earlier today, they're already in the truck," Jack explained. "Just wanted a few moments with you since we might not get that many this weekend."

"We've done it a million times before," Crutchie rolled his eyes.

"But those past million times we weren't dating, so I couldn't kiss you," Jack wrapped his arms around Crutchie's waist, pulling him closer and lightly kissing his nose.

Though Crutchie would never admit it, due to how cliché it was, his heart still skipped a beat when Jack mentioned they were dating. "We're just going to have to manage. Hopefully this will be the last time we have to hide."

Jack sighed. "Part of me wants to tell everyone, but the other part reminds me that if we do..."

"I know darling," Crutchie replied, grabbing one of Jack's hands. "As much as I would love to shout to the world that I'm dating you, we both know that it would just add so much pressure to us. You already went through it with Katherine and then again with Sarah and I don't want you to have to go through it again. And if that means hiding, I'm perfectly okay with that because I have you and that's what matters."

"That's what matters," Jack echoed, leaning down to kiss Crutchie lightly. Crutchie let go of Jack's hands so he could place them on the back of his neck instead, pulling Jack closer to him as they kissed.

A small  _bzzt_ came from Jack's phone, but the two chose to ignore it until a second  _bzzt_ came a minute later.

"That's... uh," Jack mumbled, pulling away slightly. "That's my phone. I should-"

"Answer it, yeah that's probably a smart idea," Crutchie smirked.

"Don't make fun of me,"  Jack lightly punched his arm. "And as expected, that's Katherine telling me to hurry up so we can all get on the road. Mush, Blink, and Elmer are meeting us down at the Starbucks, right?"

Crutchie nodded, walking over to his bed and grabbing his phone. "They're there now and they bought you a coffee that I'm going to steal."

"I never agreed to this," Jack protested.

"Well that sucks," Crutchie stuck his tongue out as he pulled his backpack onto his back and opened the door. "After you."

"Why thank you sir," he joked, pressing a quick kiss to Crutchie's lips as thanks.

* * *

 

"And as expected, the Kelly's are the last to arrive," Katherine smirked with her arms crossed as Jack stepped out of the car.

"Sorry I didn't spend my childhood going here, therefore had no idea where I was going," Jack glared jokingly.

"Also how dare you call me a Kelly," Mush accused. "I do not want to be associated with that name when it was not my fault we're late."

"Because you're backseat driving _really_  helped," Elmer scoffed, earning him a punch in the arm. 

"Kath thank your dad again for letting us take over the house for the weekend," Crutchie said before finishing his stolen coffee. 

"And this is why you're my favorite Crutch," she smiled. "Everyone's inside. Blink, Mush, Elmer, first bedroom upstairs on the left with Henry and Finch. Jack and Crutchie, just go find Davey, he'll show you the room you're sharing with him, Spot and Race."

"Yes ma'am," Jack fake saluted. 

"I will make you sleep outside if you call me ma'am again," Katherine warned.

"Yes  _sir_ ," he grinned, running before Katherine could hit him. 

* * *

 

"-I got here first so I got one half of the bed, Race immediately claimed the other half. Spot took the single air mattress, so you two have the double," Davey explained as they walked into the guest bedroom. The queen bed which usually took up the middle of the room had been pushed into the corner. In it's place were the two air mattresses, the smaller already blown up, inhabited by Spot messing around on his phone, the larger spread out on the floor, ready to be blown up. "We've pretty much been hanging around doing nothing waiting for everyone to show up, but now that Blink is here, we're probably going to start the grill up. Fireworks are on the beach at nine."

"You sound like a fucking butler Dave," Spot muttered from his mattress. "What're you gonna do next? Offer them champagne or something." 

"Not to you I'm not," he replied.

"Your comebacks still need more work," Jack sighed, throwing his bag down on the deflated mattress before jumping onto Spot's.

"Yeah I know that was pretty pathetic," Spot added.

"I'm in for a long weekend aren't I?" Davey whispered.

"Tell me about it," Crutchie agreed.

* * *

 

"Race, grab me an extra towel will you?"

"Romeo despite what you might think based off my name, I do not enjoy running back and forth from the beach to the house. I do not even enjoy running."

"Too bad you're already halfway there."

Jack laughed at the whole affair, causing Crutchie's head to bob up and down since he was laying his head on Jack's stomach, while Davey did the same on his stomach. Somehow, the three had concluded after an hour of trying various positions, that this was the best way to share the towel they had laid out to watch the fireworks. 

"You two look like a couple," Sniper murmured from the towel next to them.

"You realize there's three of us on this towel, right?" Jack pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Sniper rolled her eyes. "You and Crutchie."

"Davey's literally doing the same thing as us," Jack replied defensively. From the opposite side, he heard a cough that Jack knew all too well as Katherine's sign that he was being too over the top in the effort to hide his relationship.

"Jeez no need to get all defensive," she mumbled, lying down. 

"Sorry Snipes, don't know why it came out that way," he quickly apologized, silently hoping Crutchie knew it was an apology to him too.

Jack sighed as Crutchie reached for his hand, spelling out "it's fine" in sign language into his hand. Right as he was about to sign something back, a red burst accompanied by a boom filled the night sky, signaling the beginning of the firework show.

"I've been hanging around you too long Crutchie since I have 'Blackout' stuck in my head right now," Jack said halfway through the show.

"Oh my god I thought I was the only one," Davey sighed in relief. 

"I'm so proud of myself," Crutchie grinned. "That's been my goal since April."

"If you don't use those lyrics as an Instagram caption, I will," Katherine added. 

"No I will, I have dibs since I'm the one who found that song," he grabbed his phone and opened up the camera, attempting to get the perfect picture, only to get continuous blurs of color.

"Give it to me," Jack offered. Admitting defeat, Crutchie handed the phone over, and within two pictures, Jack had captured the perfect moment in the sky, before opening snapchat and capturing the perfect moment of the two of them on the ground.

"Save that," Crutchie whispered.

"Was planning on it," Jack replied, saving it before sending it to himself and handing the phone back.

 _Look at the fireworks_ Crutchie typed on his instagram  _light up the night sky._ He was about to post it, then decided to add,  _Perfect night with perfect people. Happy 4th._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "After you."
> 
> Happy 4th of July for all my American readers! Naturally I'm spending my day writing cause I have nothing else to do.
> 
> Also both Crutchie and Jack know how to finger spell because I headcanon Specs as being HoH so they all began to learn basic sign language in case Romeo, who is fluent, wasn't around when Specs didn't feel like speaking.


	38. Gilded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series to see where this chapter fits in the storyline!

**[From Jumpin Jack]:** hey figured since you were busy making out with your boyfriend...

 **[To Jumpin Jack]:** i don't have a boyfriend

 **[From Jumpin Jack]:** sure you dont. anyways history test tomorrow. last one before progress reports so you gotta do good or face your dads wrath

 **[To Jumpin Jack]:** why the fuck are you telling me this now instead of i don't know, HOURS AGO

 **[From Jumpin Jack]:** whoops

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Race grumbled.

Spot looked up from his phone on his bed. "What's up with you?"

"Fuckin' history test I didn't know about tomorrow," he replied, ripping through his bag. "And if I get anything below a ninety on this test I'll have a D on my progress report and I'll never leave the house again."

Sighing, Spot sat up. "Pass me your textbook."

"What?" Race asked.

"I'll help you study," Spot offered.

"Why?" Race lightly tossed the textbook onto the bed next to Spot.

"'Cause I'm not a complete asshole, contrary to popular belief," Spot glared, opening the textbook. "Plus I'm actually decent at history. So why was the 1870-1900 called the Gilded Age?"

"Because it looked good on the outside, but inside there was a lot of issues and corruption."

"What were some of those good things?"

"I don't know there was a lot of shit."

"Race."

Groaning, he sat down on the bed next to Spot. "Fine. Transcontinental railroad."

"Why was that important?"

"It connected the east coast to the west, making it easier for people and goods to cross the country in the matter of days instead of months."

Spot grabbed Race's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Good."

"Oh so we're one of those couples now, huh?" Race smirked.

"Not a couple, but sure," Spot muttered.

"Yeah I know," Race mumbled, smirk disappearing. "Anyways, what's next?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I'll help you study"
> 
> I'm back! Going to attempt to put out as many of these as possible before I go back to school the last week of August! Will try for another chapter tonight!
> 
> Also this chapter is before the two become a couple, but around when Race is like "Oh I want to be a couple" so it's a gilded relationship (hence the title)


	39. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one of this series!

His book being snatched out of his hands and a quick kiss on his lips is what snapped Crutchie out of his own mind.

"Jack hi!" he greeted. "Where's Sniper? I thought she was still up here."

"Left about five minutes ago," Jack replied, pulling a spare chair across from Crutchie. "Went to go help Henry with set. I'm on break so I figured I'd go visit my favorite techie."

"Don't tell Snipes that, she might kill you for that," Crutchie laughed, quickly scanning the booth to make sure no one was with them, before leaning in to kiss Jack properly. "Hi."

"Hi," Jack echoed, reaching behind him without breaking eye contact with Crutchie. "I made this for you. Sorry for the wrapping" 

He held out a hard rectangle, wrapped in newspaper like it had been wrapped by a child. "Jack you didn't have to-"

"Just open it," Jack said.

Obeying, Crutchie began carefully ripping the newspaper off, revealing the back of a canvas. When he turned it over, he gasped. Jack had painted a beautiful sunrise, breaking through the darkness of night, the pinks and oranges reflecting off the lake beneath it. In the right hand corner in beautiful script read "even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise". 

"Jack it's beautiful."

"So you like it?" Jack asked, a sense of nervousness in his voice.

"Honey I love it, thank you," Crutchie smiled brightly, leaning in again to kiss Jack again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I made this for you"
> 
> Sorry this was really short!


	40. Not That Kind Of Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one of this series!

"Kath is gonna kill us you know," Spot sighed as Race strolled the lobby. 

"She never has to know we're late," Race countered.

"She's the lead, she's onstage for a majority of the show," Spot pointed out.

"Well good thing we're in the back so maybe she won't noticed," Race sighed.

"Nope I saved you a seat. Fourth row. And you're twenty minutes late, making me twenty minutes late," Spot glared.

"Well we're dead then," Race replied.

"No shit," Spot muttered as the sound of applause broke out in the audience. "C'mon now's our chance." He grabbed Race's hand and pulled him into the auditorium, rushing to their seats.

As they sat down, Mush snickered next to Race. "What?"

"Just super romantic is all," Mush whispered.

"What is?" Race hissed.

"Spot left forty minutes ago to 'get better service' and next time I see him he's rushing in twenty minutes late holding your hand," Mush explained.

"First off, I don't see how that's romantic at all. Second, it's not that kind of thing at all," Race mumbled. "It's not even anything."

"Yeah sure it isn't," Mush rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I saved you a seat"
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short again, but I think I'm posting maybe four chapters tonight!


	41. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one to see where this chapter fits chronologically!

"106.7 is your hotspot for everything Taylor Swift while we're at the concert today so stay tuned!"

Crutchie sighed as his phone rang, " _Jack xxx would like to Facetime_ " popping up onscreen. "Hey."

"Hey what're you doin' today?" Jack asked, trying to hide the smile on his face. 

"Sulking," Crutchie muttered. "That and listening to every Taylor album and sob."

"Well how would you like to go to a particular concert you've wanted to go for a year but never got a ticket for?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"That's oddly specific and extremely impossible," Crutchie countered. "Show is sold out and everyone selling tickets are selling them for thousands of dollars. I don't have that money."

"Well what would you say if I said I bought you a ticket?" Jack grinned. 

"Jack what are you talking about?" Crutchie asked confused.

"I may have boughten two tickets when the tickets initially went on sale to surprise you," Jack explained, holding up two pieces of paper on screen.

Crutchie gasped. "You're kidding right?"

"Floor seats, right by the B-stage," Jack beamed.

"How much money did you spend on these seats?"

"...It was nothing."

"Jack."

"Really it was no big deal!"

"Jack."

"So I need to pick you up in like ten minutes if we're going to get there with enough time to see the opening acts."

"Jack Kelly answer me right now."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I might have used one month's paycheck."

"Jack!" Crutchie exclaimed.

"Okay but that includes the price for my ticket," Jack pointed out. 

"You can't spend that kind of money on me Jack," Crutchie said.

"It's payback for all the times you've paid for dates," Jack explained. "Which is a lot."

"The tickets came out before we were even dating," Crutchie responded. 

"Well you have me there," Jack mumbled. "Just come to the concert, okay?"

"I'm paying for gas."

"Okay."

"And I'm paying for all merch."

"Deal."

"And I'm buying you something to eat."

"Like I'd turn down free food."

"Now get over here we have a concert to get to," Crutchie grinned as he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I bought you a ticket"


	42. Progressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series to see where in the storyline this chapter fits!

"How many amendments were added during the progressive era?"

"Four," Race replied confidently. 

"What did each one do?" Spot asked.

"Fuck," Race uttered under his breath.

"You're definitely going to need to know this," Spot pointed out.

"I know, I know," Race replied. "Sixteen was uh...oh! Sixteenth allowed the federal government to collect income tax no matter where the income came from. Seventeenth allowed citizens to vote for their senators instead of the state electing for them, right? Right okay, eighteenth was prohibition and nineteenth was women's right to vote."

"Perfect," Spot said, kissing him quickly as the buzzer to his apartment rang. "One second, keep studying."

"Who is it?" Race questioned, but Spot was already out of earshot.

When he returned, Spot was carrying two paper bags in his arms and the ends of two forks in his mouth. He set down the bags on the bed and handed Race one of the forks. "Dig in."

Race opened one of the bags. "Chinese food? Why?"

"Because I was hungry," Spot responded.

"No why did you just order without asking?" Race asked. "I mean we like the same stuff so that's not what I'm worried about."

"No reason," Spot muttered.

"You should've let me pay for half," Race said. "You're the one helping  _me_ study. You shouldn't have to pay for my dinner too."

"It's no big deal Race, don't worry about it," Spot replied. "Now why were labor unions formed?"

"Things like wages, work hours, safety on the job," Race automatically responded. "Basically just to be treated like decent people."

Spot nodded, leaning forward and kissing Race, for a much longer time than he usually does when Race gets a question right, not that Race would complain. "Good. Next-"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "No reason"
> 
> Byrd told me to do this one so if you have any complaints direct them to her
> 
> Jk direct them to me
> 
> Also if you know US history decently the title actually makes sense, even with the plot of this chapter. Makes it better that chronologically, this chapter directly follows chapter 38 (Gilded)


	43. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one!

"SoImayhaveasurpriseforyou," Jack randomly huffed out one day.

"What'd I tell you about random surprises?" Crutchie shook his head. "You better not have spent any money on this."

"Well I sorta did but I also sorta did," Jack vaguely explained. "It'll make sense when you get it. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Crutchie obeyed. "If I have to murder you after this, it's not my fault."

"So loving," Jack muttered, dropping a small object into Crutchie's open hands. "Okay open."

When Crutchie opened his eyes, he saw a shiny gold key sitting in his hands. "Jack I already have a key to your apartment. I literally used it to let myself in today."

"It's not to this apartment," Jack corrected. "I got a new one. Bigger, closer to work, closer to your work,  and I was wondering if you'd maybe... maybe wanttomoveinwithme?"

"Jack are you serious?" Crutchie asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "I don't want to pressure you or anything. Dave's more than happy with living on his own, so is Katherine, or they might even move in together, I don't know they brought it up. And if you don't want to I have enough for rent and everything so you don't need to worry-"

"Jack."

"-about that, it's completely up to you. I completely understand if you say no-"

"Sweetheart."

"-especially since I was gone for so long and I've only been back for-"

Jack was cut off by soft lips meeting his. His body immediately relaxed, melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist while Crutchie wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Jack honey, of course I'll move in with you," Crutchie said after breaking the kiss.

"Really?" Jack smiled.

"Really," Crutchie echoed. "I'd be more than happy to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."
> 
> Title is lowkey a reference to the If/Then song because I'm listening to the cast album right now because I love this show


	44. Goodbye Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series!

"Spot I gotta get back to class," Race murmured, not making an effort to move away.

"What's even with you and class anyway?" Spot asked, kissing him again immediately after. "It's not like you actually pay attention."

"Detention idiot," he said, moving away. "My parents actually care if I get detention. And by care, I mean if I get it, I'm dead."

"Damn your parents are strict," Spot sighed. 

"Yeah well we all have to be perfect so they can one-up the rest of their snotty rich friends back home," Race explained. 

"Perks of growing up dirt poor I guess," Spot mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Race muttered. "I didn't mean to sound like 'poor little rich boy' there."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Spot sighed. "Anyways get to class because I'd very much like to make out with you tomorrow as well. Can't do that if you're dead."

Race smirked. "I'll see you later then."

"See ya," Spot replied, watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I'll see you later."
> 
> Title highkey a The Last Five Years reference. 
> 
> Also sorry no updates yesterday. I don't have an excuse, I was just lazy.


	45. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one!

**[From Jack♡♡♡]:** skype??

 **[To **Jack♡♡♡]:**** I don't think Skype is the best option...

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** facetime??????

 **[To **Jack♡♡♡]:**** I kinda lost my voice...

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** how???

 **[To **Jack♡♡♡]:**** I might be a little sick...

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** crutchie

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** how sick

 **[To **Jack♡♡♡]:****...Davey thinks it's laryngitis...

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** are you okay?????? tell me you're drinking lots of water and add lemon or honey or salt but only in warm water

 **[To** ** **Jack♡♡♡]:**** Jack I'm fine.

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** and dont even think about talking out loud

 **[To **Jack♡♡♡]:**** Don't worry about me. Who was the one who took care of you when you had laryngitis back in high school?

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** yeah but youre two thousand miles away right now and i know how much you like to sing

 **[To** ** **Jack♡♡♡]:**** Jack, honey, I'll be fine. I'll take a few days off work if I have to. I promise I'll take care of myself.

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** okay but if it gets worse youre going to the doctor

 **[From **Jack♡♡♡]:**** i will walk all the way over there and drag you there if you dont

 **[To **Jack♡♡♡]:**** Of course darling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Don't worry about me"
> 
> Do I know anything about laryngitis? No. Did I probably have it this year? Yup. Did any of the remedies I listed work? Nope. So don't take my advice


	46. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out part one to this series!

Laughter is something that comes in many forms. It ranges from short huffs of breath, to belly laughs, to the point where tears are streaming down your face. For some people, it was easy to get the latter as a reaction. For people like Spot Conlon, it was extraordinary to get anything more than a smirk. So when Race heard a deep belly laugh coming from his boyfriend while telling an anecdote from that day's calculus class after school, he couldn't help but break into a smile.

Of course that smile, caused the beautiful sound to stop. "What was that thing for?"

"What you've never seen a smile before?" Race countered.

"You know what I mean," Spot glared.

"I like your laugh," Race muttered. "It's nice."

"Sap," Spot rolled his eyes.

"One of us has to be occasionally," Race huffed.

The two sat in what would have been silence, messing around on their phones, until Spot broke it. "What's so great about it?"

"Your laugh?" Race asked.

Spot nodded. "It's just a laugh."

"Yeah but you don't laugh that often. It's refreshing almost, compared to your usual smirks," Race explained.

"What you got something against my smirks?" Spot questioned.

"Yes clearly, that's why I refused to make out with you for all of high school up to now," Race said sarcastically. "Clearly I'm only in it for the rare laughs."

"Well I mean I'm only in it for your cooking," Spot smirked. 

"I can live with that," Race shrugged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I like your laugh"
> 
> At the anon on tumblr who said they love the sprace pre-relationship: I was gonna write one of those but I'm running out of those, so I hope you enjoy this one!


	47. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what you should do? Check out part one of this series!

As always, Medda's party was spectacular; how could it be anything less than that? True to Medda, it was big and extravagant, and Jack was perfectly content. In fact, he was more than content: he felt at home, and a huge part of that was caused by the smiling boy by his side.

Initially Jack was worried that with all the unfamiliar faces and voices, Crutchie would be extremely uncomfortable. When Jack first came to this annual holiday party of Medda's, he ended up in the bathroom, trying to survive a panic attack. But Crutchie wasn't like this at all. As always, he was beaming at everyone, conversing with all the guests like they were old friends catching up. And the best part? They rarely broke physical contact. They were allowed to hold hands or lie on each other, and no one cared a bit.

Once the last partygoer had left Medda's apartment, Jack automatically started cleaning up the living room. Just as Crutchie began to follow, Medda stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's getting late boys. Jack, be a gentleman and walk your boyfriend home."

"Ms. Larkin I honestly don't mind staying and helping you clean," Crutchie protested

"Crutchie, what have I told you about calling me Ms. Larkin?" Medda tsked. "You're family here, and family calls me Medda."

Crutchie ducked his head down, blush spreading to his cheeks as Medda patted his back lightly. 

"I got your coat Crutch," Jack said, walking over to the other two, his own jacket and beanie already on. Medda stepped away as Jack held the jacket open for his boyfriend to slide his arms into.

"How romantic," Crutchie muttered, slipping into the coat.

Jack pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to help you finish cleaning."

"Oh take your time Jack, this can always wait until tomorrow," Medda insisted.

Jack nodded, leading his boyfriend out the door, looking back to mouth a quick thank you to Medda before the door shut behind them.

* * *

 They made it only two blocks before it started to snow and Crutchie stopped in his tracks. "Crutch what is it?"

"I forgot my beanie," Crutchie replied. "Wait here, I'll go get it, it won't take long."

Before he could turn around, Jack took his boyfriend's hand to stop him. "Take mine."

"Jack it's really no big deal, it'll take me three seconds," Crutchie reiterated, but it was too late. Jack had already taken his own beanie off and was pulling it on Crutchie's head, making a point to pull it down to cover his ears.

"Can't have your ears getting cold," Jack smirked.

"You will be the death of me, you know that?" Crutchie shook his head, taking a step closer to Jack.

"Well you can join me in death then because you've already killed me with how cute and amazing you are," Jack grinned.

Crutchie smiled back, cupping the back of Jack's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Take mine"
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for awhile! I had a bit of a breakdown about two weeks ago and really just needed to take time for myself (and my school work).
> 
> I start school August 30th which is just 4 short days away, but I want to get to stick to my goal and get to chapter 50, so expect a few more chapters very soon!
> 
> Also if you remember from a very early chapter: Medda teaches at the high school. So how is she also a the owner of her own regional theatre that she completely runs by herself? Well a lot of her work happens after school hours and she's technically a part time teacher, so most of her time spent at the school she's actually doing work for her theatre.


	48. Seek And You Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't hear, check out part one of this series!

Twenty four hours ago, Race expected to wake up alone in his bed. Five hours ago, he had completely done a one eighty, so when he reached his arm out as he slowly came back to consciousness, seeking the warmth of his boyfriend and he found nothing, he was extremely disappointed.

Looking out the window, he groaned. The snow was coming down worse than last night and of course his stupid boyfriend decided it was better to leave when the storm was worse. He wrapped his blanket around himself as he headed into the kitchen, dreading cleaning up the mess of pots he had left in the sink the night before.

But to his surprise, the sink was empty. His initial thought that Mush must have done it when he got home last night, but then he remembered it was Mush and he would never do any chore without being asked. Which meant there was only other person could have done it.

" _Ciao_."

"Spot?" Race murmured, turning around to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch in his sweatpants and hoodie, two mugs on the table. " _Cosa ... che ci fai qui_?"

"Get some coffee if you want me to understand you," Spot said, holding out one of the mugs, which Race graciously accepted as he sat down next to him. "Because in case you forgot from last night, I don't understand Italian."

"Fuck off you loved it," Race muttered after taking a long drink from his mug. "I thought you left."

"You think I'd go out in that storm?" Spot scoffed.

"So you did the dishes?" Race asked.

"I did the dishes," Spot confirmed.

Smiling, Race leaned over to Spot and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Go brush your teeth your morning breath sucks," Spot mumbled. 

"You're one to talk," Race rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I did the dishes" 
> 
> So I wrote this full chapter last night and I always write chapters directly on archive and I accidentally closed the tab and I lost the entire chapter and I'm still upset about it 12 hours later.
> 
> As always, excuse the google translate Italian. 
> 
> "cosa ... che ci fai qui" = "What.. what are you doing here"


	49. The Light Of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this series provides very useful information!

Initially, Crutchie planned on it being a one time thing. He wasn't expecting that after he had casually mentioned to Jack that he had written him a letter while bored in work over FaceTime one day that Jack would be mad that he didn't think of it first, immediately hanging up to go write his own to send back to New York.

Yet here Crutchie was shaking his head with a smile as he saw yet another letter from Jack, the seventeenth in three weeks. After the sixth, Crutchie had scolded him, saying if he kept this up his entire salary would just go to stamps, but he assured him that all of the stamps were stolen from work. So the daily letters continued. Like Crutchie, Jack wrote them when there was nothing else to do in work, describing things like the people around him or the new technique he had learned that day On the ninth day, he had described the view from the office in such great detail it took up two pages, front and back. The pages were also filled with doodles, ranging from small, cartoon cacti holding a heart, to detailed sketches of landscapes. Either way, both made him smile like there was no tomorrow.

Just as he was opening the letter, his phone chimed.

 **[From Jack xxx]:** did you get my letter???

 **[To Jack xxx]:** Yes sweetheart, I'm opening it right now.

 **[From Jack xxx]:**!!! I like todays. not much reading.

 **[To Jack xxx]:** Don't spoil it!!!!

 **[From Jack xxx]:** i figured you had already opened it by now!!!

Crutchie laughed, setting his phone down and tearing open the letter.

His breath hitched when he opened up the paper inside. If he had looked quickly, Crutchie would've thought it was a picture Jack printed out for him, but it was a drawing instead. It was a replication of a picture Jack always claimed was his favorite of Crutchie. The picture was taken on the rooftop of his old apartment at sunrise, Crutchie had turned around to tell Jack something about one of the of the clouds, a giant smile on his face, and Jack had frozen the moment forever on his phone. Jack had turned that picture into a beautiful colored pencil drawing, colors blending together perfectly like it was paint. On the bottom of the page in messy cursive Crutchie knew all too well were the words "missing this view, and New York sunrises too".

Tears welling up in his eyes, Crutchie pulled up Jack's contact and clicked the call button. 

Jack picked up the phone after the first ring. "So how'd you like it?" 

"Jack Kelly I hate your stupid caring heart and your stupid artistic abilities," Crutchie replied.

"Thankfully I'm fluent in Crutchie-language or my feeling would be deeply hurt," Jack laughed. "Told you there wasn't much reading."

"God I wish I was in Santa Fe right now so I could punch you for that," Crutchie said, "then hug you for this. How long did this even take you?"

"I don't know," Jack mumbled. "Maybe fourteen hours? Fifteen?"

"You're crazy for spending that long on this," Crutchie sighed. "But I love it. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Did you get my letter?"


	50. Gone For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter
> 
> Trigger warning for anxiety and homophobic and biphobic dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows a previous chapter I've already written, so check out part one to see which chapter!

"I'm bi."

The moment the words escaped his lips, Race knew it was worse than he expected.

"You're what?" his father asked, tension filling his voice.

"I'm bi," Race repeated, less confident. "I date girls and boys."

"Well how would you know that if you've never dated a boy, honey?" Mrs. Higgins asked, not looking up from her laptop. "You've only brought home girls."

"I have dated boys, you just haven't known about them until-"

"You mean to tell me-" Mr. Higgins began before his wife interrupted him.

"Now he was probably just confused then. I mean you went to prom with that girl two grades below you just a few weeks ago," she laughed slightly. "Clearly that phase is over."

"Sniper? Yeah I only went because she needed a cover so she could go with her girlfriend without her parents knowing," Race explained. "I never actually walked into the building. And it's not a phase and I'm not confused. I'm very certain that I am bi and despite who I'm dating, that doesn't change the fact that I'm still bi."

This caused Mrs. Higgins to look up. "How- how many guys?"

"Two, only one has been serious though, two years about."

Mrs. Higgins eyes began to water, while her husband eyes began shooting daggers. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Race asked in shock. 

"No faggot is going to stay in this house," he yelled. "Get out and don't come back until you're with a girl, like a normal person."

"Dad I've been this way for years nothing is different," Race pleaded as his father walked towards him. He backed up until he was at the front door with no where else to go.

"Get out of this house," he repeated, pushing past Race, opening the front door and pushing him out. Race saw his mother at the end of the hall, hand over her mouth and the first tears spilling from his eyes before the door was slammed in his face.

A slamming of the door was how Race figured this conversation was going to end. He just didn't expect it would be his parent's front door and that he would be on the outside. His mother was sobbing inside, his father mumbling words of comfort to her, but Race knew those words were words that were meant to hurt him. Yet he stood staring at the door minutes after it had been slammed in his face. He would have stayed there for hours if the chime of his phone didn't snap him out of it.

 **[From Brooklyn Bitch]:** Hey hows it going up there?

 **[To Brooklyn Bitch]:** i think i just got kicked out for good

Immediately a call came in from Spot. Race picked up the phone, but couldn't say anything to greet him.

"Race, Race are you there?" Spot frantically asked

" _Yes_ ," Race hissed out, everything finally getting to him. He began to hyperventilate and hold on desperately hold onto his phone. "I-I gotta- I need - I gotta get -leave"

"Stay right there I'm coming to get you," Spot said. "But right now I need you to breathe, okay? In and out, you've done it a million times in your life. Breathe, okay? In and out, in and out."

Race did as Spot told until his breathing was slowed down. "Spot I have to get out of here."

"You're still at the house, right?" Spot asked. 

"Still at the front door, right where they left me," Race replied. 

"Davey is bringing me his car right now, but it's still a five hour drive," Spot sighed. "Is there anywhere you could walk to? I don't want you to stay there and I doubt you want to be there either."

"There's a plaza with a Starbucks about two miles away."

"Do you have all your stuff?"

"Not everything, but all that's left in there is my overnight bag with just clothes in it. It doesn't matter."

"What percent is your phone at?"

"50%. I have a portable charger though."

"Okay. Dave just got here, so I'm gonna go. I'll call you when I cross into Massachusetts, okay?"

"Okay."

"Race," Spot said, voice going softer than he had ever heard it before. "It's going to be fine. They don't control you anymore."

"They pay for my tuition Spot," Race whispered.

"We'll figure something out," Spot assured. "Even if you have to drop out you'll find a job, and not one at Burger King. I promise Tony. I really have to go now but I'll see you soon, okay? Text me the address of the Dunkin Donuts."

"Okay. See you soon."

* * *

 

Four and a half hours later, Race was sitting in the Dunkin Donuts on his second coffee and third donut. Spot had called him an hour ago saying he was in Massachusetts. Realistically, Spot wouldn't be there for another half hour, but Spot drove like a maniac when upset, and it was clear that he was now. So when Spot walked into the coffee shop, eyes frantically searching for his boyfriend, Race wasn't surprised.

Their eyes connected and Spot immediately came over to him, kissing him deeply, like he never had before in public. "Are you okay?"

Race shrugged. "As much as I can be."

"Did they touch you at all?" Spot asked.

"No, but I had a feeling my dad was close to doing so," Race explained.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Spot said, picking up the trash on Race's table. "We'll go find a cheap hotel somewhere on the way back. The further away from here the better."

"You just drove for hours, you must be exhausted," Race protested.

"We're not staying in the same town as your parents," Spot replied. "Preferably not even the same state. It's only an hour to Providence, then we can head back to New York tomorrow."

Race nodded, following Spot as he threw Race's trash out before heading out to the car. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't text me. I wish I didn't have to make you drive all the way up he-"

He was cut off by Spot kissing him. "I know it might not seem like I care half the time, but I do. I'd do anything for you."

"Same goes for you," Race yawned.

"Take a nap, I'll wake you when I find a hotel," Spot said, rubbing his shoulder.

Race nodded, leaning back, eyes drooping closed. He was asleep by the time the car left the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."
> 
> Wo-oah we're halfway there
> 
> I figured since we're at a big milestone, I'd post a very important chapter. It's over 1,000 words too which is very rare of me!
> 
> A few other chapters were centered around the events of this chapter, so I cannot stress enough to check out part one of this series (and maybe reread the chapter before this and the chapter after so you can see what I mean).
> 
> And this is being posted the night before my first day of school, meaning I completed my goal of getting halfway through by the end of summer!


	51. Bottoms Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series!

Three knocks on the door. Pause. "You okay in there Jack?"

Cough. Pause. "Sure." Cough again.

The door opened slightly and Crutchie's concerned face popped into the room. "Can I come in?"

Jack nodded as he went into another coughing fit.

"Oh honey," Crutchie sighed, walking in with a glass on water and a bottle of cough medicine under his arm. He set his crutch against the wall and sat on the side of the bed. Leaning forward, Crutchie kissed Jack's forehead. "Fever still seems to be here."

"I feel like shit," Jack mumbled as Crutchie poured the medicine into the measuring cap.

"Here, drink this," Crutchie instructed, passing the medicine to Jack. "You'll feel better."

Jack started to protest before another coughing fit took over him. Sighing, he took the medicine and drank it in one gulp, making a disgusted face at the taste. "This weekend sucks."

"No it doesn't," Crutchie replied, running a hand through Jack's hair.

"Yes it does," Jack argued. "I fly all the way here and I can't even get out of bed and spend time with you without probably getting you sick."

"It's not your fault you got sick sweetheart," Crutchie comforted. "I'd rather have you here sick than not have you here at all. And let's face it, if you were in Santa Fe right now sick, you would not be taking proper care of yourself, so this really worked out for the best for your health."

"I guess," Jack muttered. 

"How 'bout this: I make you homemade chicken noodle soup and then we can cuddle on the couch after, once the medicine kicks in," Crutchie proposed.

"I can live with that," Jack coughed. "But if I were you, I'd go do that now before I get you sick."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."


	52. Kiss The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's really cool? Part one of this series. Check it out!

Of course, the knock at the door came while he was tied up with pots and pans of food. "Mush get that for me?"

"It's probably your boyfriend you get it," Mush called back from the living room.

"Get it or I'm never feeding you again," Race threatened. A groan came in response moments before the door opened, muffled greetings exchanged before Spot appeared in the kitchen.

"It smells like your parents' apartment," Spot said.

"Well since they left New York, someone has to keep the Higgins cooking in the city running," Race murmured. "And you know you like it 'cause that means you get fed something that's not ramen or Kraft mac and cheese."

"Both of which are quality meals," Spot joked, moving across the kitchen and to kiss Race, something he never did if there was someone near, like Mush in the next room.

"What was that for?" Race asked.

"'Kiss the cook'," Spot explained. "Knowing you, I thought you'd have an apron with that on it."

"Surprisingly, no," Race replied, reaching past his boyfriend and grabbing a spoon, dipping it into the pot he was making sauce in. "Here. Try some."

Race stuck the spoon in Spot's mouth, who was taken back before humming for a beat. "It's good."

"Switched up Diana's take on our grandmother's recipe," Race explained.

"So you stole her recipe and added more salt?" Spot smirked.

"You know me so well," Race wrapped his arms around Spot's waist, pulling him into a kiss.

"I hope you realize majority of this domestic bliss is on snapchat now," Mush called from the couch, a smirk growing on his face behind his phone. "Open floor plan bitches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Try some."
> 
> Whoops sorry I disappeared for 3 weeks. I'd honestly be surprised if anyone is still reading this series hahah! If you are, thank you so much for sticking with it! Means a lot.


	53. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out part one of this series, you won't regret it!

“Wait wait wait,” Spot interrupted. “You’re telling me that you dropped a shovel onto your little sister’s head when she was  _ five  _ years old?”

“Well it wasn’t a metal shovel that’s used to dig dirt and shit,” Race defended. “It was a snow shovel.”

“I still don’t know how that’s possible,” Spot said.

“The bottom of the driveway was lower than the yard, which included the walkway, so there was a wall from where the yard dipped down to the driveway,” Race explained. “I had just finished shoveling the walkway and was about to move onto the driveway so I threw the shovel onto the driveway. Little did I know that Cecelia was down there and she wasn’t paying attention for flying shovels in the air that might hit her which is really her fault.”

The room echoed with Spot’s laughter. “You’re such an idiot. She had to get stitches, didn’t she?”

Race nodded. “A couple yeah.”

“So what other stupid shit have you done in your years?” Spot asked.

“A lot,” Race laughed. “But the first that comes to mind is almost getting run over my first day in New York.”

“Dude how?” 

“I was used to the suburbs and I was fourteen. Didn’t realize cars wouldn’t stop if you tried to cross the street.”

“That is hilarious you were such an idiot.”

Race rolled his eyes, checking his phone quickly. “Well if you’re done laughing at my younger self, I gotta head out.”

“Okay, make sure you look both ways when you cross the street,” Spot smirked.

“I hate you,” Race glared.

“I know,” Spot responded. “See ya tomorrow loser.”

"See ya tomorrow asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Look both ways"
> 
> I'm so sorry for over a month of no updates! Life has been hectic and I haven't had motivation to do much anymore, so this series has unfortunately suffered. I'm hoping to change that shortly however. After Thanksgiving, I have less classes that I'll get homework in and until the new year, I'll have no theatre, meaning more time for this series.
> 
> I'm also sorry that this is not a jackcrutchie chapter as it should be. I was determined to get a chapter up today regardless and this chapter I had already written, so here you go! Will hopefully put another Jackcrutchie chapter up today.


	54. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackcrutchie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this series is actually pretty cool, go check it out!

"I told you a little rain wouldn't be an issue."

"Jack you're soaked because you refuse to lift the umbrella a little higher so you're actually under it," Crutchie chided. "God forbid I get a drop of rain on me."

"I don't care about getting wet though," Jack shrugged.

"But I care about you getting a cold," Crutchie countered. 

"So considerate," Jack smiled, leaning down quickly to press a kiss to Crutchie's temple. "We're almost at our next location anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"You're impossible," Crutchie muttered.

"I know," Jack smirked, stopping abruptly at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the last cars to go by. "Told you it was close, right across the street. Watch your step on the sidewalk though, nearly face-planted yesterday on the way to make a reservation because of these stupid cracks in the sidewalk."

"Reservation? Someone went all out tonight," Crutchie said.

"I figured waiting two hours while starving might ruin what will be the best date I've ever taken you on," Jack pointed out as they crossed the street.

"You've got some high expectation to live up to then," Crutchie replied. "You've taken me on some pretty fantastic dates."

"But this will be the best," Jack closed the umbrella once they were under the protection of the trees in the miniature park next to the restaurant. "Here we are, 'Joseph's', recommended by none other than our not-so-friendly Italian friend Racetrack Higgins. Best Northern Italian food in Manhattan or Brooklyn." 

"Damn it must be good then," Crutchie mumbled. "That boy does not take Italian food lightly."

"Very very true," he replied as they approached the hosts. "Hi I have a reservation under the name Kelly."

The host quickly looked through the computer before nodding. "Here you are. Right this way sir."

The two followed the host throughout the restaurant to their table, Jack stopping and to pull Crutchie's chair out. "Such a gentleman."

"But of course," Jack laughed softly before taking his own seat as the host handed them their menus.

"Enjoy your evening gentlemen, your waiter will be with you shortly," the host said before returning to his post.

Crutchie opened the menu and immediately shook his head as he looked at the prices. "Jack Kelly why didn't you let me bring my wallet, there is no way I'm letting you pay for the entire-"

"Not a chance," Jack interrupted, taking Crutchie's hand across the table casually. "I've missed a year of paying for dates being out in Santa Fe, let me make up for it tonight."

"You still have other crazy things planned, don't you?" he asked.

"Did I not say I'm trying to make this the most perfect date?" Jack smirked. "I planned this night so carefully so don't even think about money, I already did that for both of us, okay?"

"Okay," Crutchie sighed. "But this means next like seven date no way we're splitting."

"I can live with that," Jack smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Watch your step"
> 
> I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but part one has every chapter title for this entire series in order so if you want to get a hint at what's to come, check it out!
> 
> Also the restaurant mentioned is an actual place. I have not been there but I did my research haha

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."


End file.
